


Trippin' through memories past

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe: family [4]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Memory Loss, Mpreg, family is on the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just a month after Dark Desires, Shirou is pregnant with their second child.  Things seemed to be going fine for them, but when Shirou over hears a conversation between Yonekuni and several customers, his confidence takes a blow.  When Yonekuni reassures his lover that everything was alright, they never knew that things would take a turn for the worse.  Shirou will have to fight to get back his husband back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been well over a month since the kidnapping, everything smoothing over and life went back to normal.  He kept his attention more often on Shirou, watching from afar to make sure his pregnant partner was alright.  He would catch Shirou looking fatigued more often, noticing the slight fevers he head, though not as bad when he first gotten pregnant.  Yonekuni found himself taking his lover to the doctor, to determine that everything was fine and his mind was running away from him in his worry.  Having left their son with Karen earlier that day, Yonekuni waited patiently before the doctor called him into the examination room.  Seeing Shirou in a hospital gown, laying on the examining table brought back memories from long ago, but the smile on Shirou’s face eased him a little.

As the doctor turned on the sonogram machine and lifted the hospital gown before placing the sensor down on the very slight bump.  Watching quietly, his eyes going from the screen to Shirou’s stomach, listening as the doctor pointed out where their child was, commenting on the shell that was still forming.  His head jerked at that.  A shell.  He caught the look Shirou gave him.  The shy, pleased look made him flush in pride.  Made him want to puff out his which he didn’t, but he felt like it.  He listened as the doctor put the machine away and started asking questions on Shirou felt.  Of the symptoms he had and was getting.  And if the nausea was getting bad.  Yonekuni kept quiet on the fact that at times, he felt nauseous more so than Shirou, which was a little joke between them.  He stayed with his partner as he dressed, making a follow up appointment before he ushered Shirou out.  Walking side by side, Yonekuni kept an eye out as he listened to Shirou.  His steps slowed then stopped when he saw his lover sway before Shirou grabbed his shoulder.

“Sorry,” he apologized, knowing that the blond had a thing for not showing any public displays of affection on the streets.  “Just a  little dizzy,” he offered, brushing away th sweat that started to dot his brow.  The last thing he wanted to do was worry Yonekuni.  The shop was as busy as ever, people filing in as soon as Yonekuni opened the doors in the morning.  The days where longer as well, his lover coming home late at night and tired.  And at times, reeking strongly of perfume.  And though Yonekuni would rather have him stay upstairs for his own protection, to keep others from nosing about, sniffing around him.

Acts like these filled his head with doubts as he watched from the second story window.  He knew it was just part of his job to be friendly with customers.  Throw a little flirting in as he filled their orders, knowing that if he did, they’d come back over and over again, telling their friends. Knowing that when they came in every day, in vain attempts to lure him away.  At least, Shirou hoped that they where just vain attempts.  He knew he shouldn’t be jealous, he was the one that Yonekuni wanted to be with.  But his emotions where changing a little with being pregnant and at times would make him doubt Yonekuni’s feelings.

Smiling at the look Yonekuni gave him, he forced a smile on his face, tell him everything was fine while he bottled up all the feelings and the things he wanted say.  To confront and tell Yonekuni of his insecurities.  To hear Yonekuni himself that everything was okay, that he wanted him and would never give the women a second look.  Walking in silence, a look out of the corner of his eyes and seeing Yonekuni deep in thought.  He didn’t see a woman come up to Yonekuni, gently touching his arm as she stopped the blond.  Shirou looked up, realizing that the blond wasn’t nearby.  His heart clenched in his chest when the blond looked at him then back down to the woman.  A quick laugh before Yonekuni caught up with him.  He quickly looked away, not wanting to seem overly jealous.  Not like the girls who hung around him.  A hand on his arm stopped him cold.

“You must remember me telling you how sexy you are when you’re jealous.”  He whispered, rubbing his fingers over the inside of Shirou’s lower arm.  “But you have no idea how jealous I get when girls and guys,” he spat out the last word before continuing.  “Come in and talk about you.  As if they know you and how they want to get to know you.”  He kept his voice low, though it was easy to tell the rage and the possessiveness he felt and how he had to put up with those customers who would inquire about Shirou.  And because they’re customers, he had to be polite and bite his tongue to keep himself from lashing out at them.  His jealousy would eat at him when he heard the customers talk about his partner.  And when they’d ask personal information, he would have to smile, swallowing back the possessiveness and tell them that he couldn’t reveal anything.

His ears picked up his name as Shirou spoke and smiled to himself.  Grabbing the wolf’s hand and ignoring the shocked look he was given at the public display, he dragged Shirou home.  Fumbling with the keys, he quickly unlocked the back door and headed up the stairs with Shirou ahead of him.  Locking the door behind him, his gaze landed on Shirou’s ass covered in as his hand reached out and gently touched the clothing covered ass, sliding his fingers along the seam of Shirou’s pants.  Handing his partner the keys, he followed Shirou into their apartment.  With the heat of the day starting, the room was muggy, the air conditioning off as the two opened the windows which allowed the breeze to bring in the scent of rain off from the distance.

Hands pulled the shirt from Shirou’s pants, sliding up the bare back and around, pulling the heavyweight close to his chest.  The heat of the room seemed to amplify Shirou’s scent, which went straight to his head.  Nosing the back of Shirou’s head, snuffing away hair as he breathed deeply while his hands slid down and around to cradle his stomach.  Light touches to his skin, feeling him shudder from the teasing caresses and pulled him fully back against him as he traced the shell of Shirou’s ear.  Unbuttoning and lowering the zipper, he helped Shirou out of his pants, letting them fall to the floor.  Rubbing himself slow against the wolf’s back, he pushed his own pants down and stepped away from the pile of clothes.

Over the sound of the rain falling did Yonekuni hear the sounds of their souls crying out as their bodies answered their basic need and want.  Leaning back against the pillows, watching as the heavyweight rode him slowly, watching as Shirou slowly rocked against him.  The feel of the wolf’s body tremble around him as he brushed up against that one spot.  The feel of Shirou bracing himself against his chest, hands sliding down and away from the canine’s flesh to his hips.  Fingers curled and dug under the cheeks of Shirou’s ass as he helped him move more, pushing upwards as Shirou moved town towards him.  A look up, seeing the wolf look down at him, his face flushed as his mouth moved, saying things he didn’t hear over the roar of blood in his ears.

His hands abandoning Shirou’s hips in favor of pulling his lover down to lay against his chest.  Loosing the slow rhythm he had, his movements quickening as he lost himself in the feel of pushing himself deeper into the body above his.  Arms wrapping around Shirou’s back, the feel of his lover shuddering, both coming quickly.  Their breath mingled, their hearts raced and a light laugh against his lips, he must have felt him twitch back to life inside him.  Stealing Shirou’s lips, he started all over again.

Slowly waking up, the heavy feeling on his chest, the blurry eyes catching silver and gray fur covered ears that would twitch, as if he was trying to hear things in his sleep.  A smile to himself as he wondered what he did to catch this wonderful creature’s attention and chose not to think about it, all that mattered was that Shirou was with him.  Reaching up to touch silken fur, watching as gray eyes open, the wolf pulling his soul back.  He wanted to go back to sleep and then wake up to see Shirou brushing his hair back.  Instead, he settled for brushing back silver bangs as the ears twitched again, his hand reaching down to touch Shirou’s stomach.

He looked up, a knowing smile on his lips.  ”I wonder,” he trailed off, catching the wolf’s eyes.  Shirou laughed, knowing that Yonekuni was referring to hair color .  They had a new bet on their hands.  Enjoying the peace and quiet for a while before they had to get up and pick up their son.  The ride over was quiet, the two enjoying the their time together while the driver kept his attention on the road and not on the couple in the back.

So early in the morning, the restaurant would still be closed, getting ready to open for lunch.  Greeting those they knew, Yonekuni grit his teeth when one of the new hires approached Shirou, getting too close for his liking.  Hands clenched at his sides, he headed in the direction of his lover and the person who dared to get close to what was his.  Nearing them, he was about to pull the male away but someone beat him to it.  Seeing a seasoned worker talk to the new hire, pointing him in his direction.  He shot the male a dirty look, his attention was drawn to the slight swaying of Shirou’s body.  The clammy look and feel of his partner’s skin, he thought to himself as they picked up Tadakuni before urging his family home.

Once he got them home, he headed back out, off to a little madararui pharmacy for times like this.  Going through the isles, stopping at the prenatal vitamins and other things he was sure that Shirou would need, now that he was pregnant.  Finding everything he was sure that Shirou needed, he found himself heading off towards the clothing shops.  The urge he had went Tadakuni was still a baby reared up inside of him as he browsed through several shops, looking for something that would catch his eye.

Nothing he saw would do, not that he could buy anything if he didn’t know the sex of the baby.  Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Karen and held his breath and gave a sigh of relief when it wasn’t her.  He didn’t need the competition between them right now.  Maybe when the baby was born, but not at this moment.  A look at his watch before heading home, stopping to pick up an early dinner for them.  Up the stairs, hearing Tadakuni playing and talking, though half the words he was speaking was only understandable by his pup and not by them.  Opening the door, seeing Shirou, curled up where he took him weeks ago.  A look was sent his way and he found himself looking away, blushing.

Chiding himself, he handed dinner out as they took a seat at the table.  Eating quietly, he felt the nudge of a foot under the table.  Looking up, seeing Shirou’s eyes closed as he ate.  There!  Another nudge.  He was afraid and still afraid, though if someone pointed it out to him, he would deny it, that the passion they had for each other would die.  He didn’t want their relationship to be like the one’s he heard in his shop.  The type that his customers would complain about or gossiped about.  The feel of the foot again, this time slowly creeping up his leg and resting against his rapidly growing flesh.  Dropping his hand to his lap as he ate, Pressing Shirou’s foot against him.  He watched the light blush on his lover’s cheeks and the flash of gray eyes at him as toes rubbed against the telling bulge, as if trying to trace the head through the clothing.

Tadakuni, obvious to the happenings under the table, ate with a passion.  Chattering after he took a drink from his cup, happy with himself when he didn’t spill the liquid.  He sat still as Shirou wiped his face clean, never knowing anyone who could make such a mess.  Joining Shirou in cleaning, Yonekuni waited until the dishes where cleaned and their pup put to bed.  Pulling out the items he bought at the pharmacy.  ”Shirou, you’d tell me if something was wrong, wouldn’t you?”  Yonekuni sat on the couch, watching as Shirou paused, as if he had to think about the answer he was going to give.  ”Shirou,” his voice lowered, waiting for his partner to say something.  His hand shot out, snagging the wolf’s arm and pulled him down next to him.

“Yonekuni,” his voice hesitant, nearly ready to spill his fears to the blond.  Swallowing past the lump in his throat before he opened his mouth.  ”What would I do if one day, you look back and wonder if you made a mistake.  That if you could do things over-”  The grip on his arms tightened.  ”Yonekuni?”

Eyes blazing, narrowing at Shirou.  ”Where did you get such an idea?  Why would you think that?”  Blue eyes widened.  ”Don’t tell me you over heard the conversation?”  He could still remember what they where talking about.  Several of them bringing up the topic, wanting to know if he had the opportunity, would he change things and do things completely different.  He had been joking around when he answered, never thinking that Shirou would over hear and never thought he would worry over this.

He could see the silent pleading in his gray eyes and knew that deep down, Shirou had some insecurities about his feelings for him, no matter how many times he told the wolf how he felt.  But he knew that deep down, he had wondered how different his life would have been if he didn’t choose to be with him.  If there hadn’t been a forced breeding.  Would Shirou still be by his side, seeking any type of attention from him?  His silence seemed to echo in the room.  How could he answer Shirou’s questions when he himself didn’t even know.  He didn’t hear Shirou’s heart break, didn’t hear the silent pleading the wolf’s soul wanted to scream.

Pain in his stomach, he hid the discomfort from Yonekuni, he didn’t want to deal with this as he excused himself to the bathroom to wash his face with cool water before leaving.  At that moment, he didn’t want to sleep in their bed.  Quietly opening up Tadakuni’s door then closing it, he curled up on the small bed and pulled the sleeping pup into his arms.  Closing his eyes, he tried to push hurt out of his mind as he fell asleep.  Late at night, feeling himself being lifted and pulled close, the familiar scent reaching his nose.  He wondered if he was dreaming, hoping that last night’s conversation was just a nightmare and that Yonekuni was just pulling him into his arms.  When he awoke in the morning, the feel of arms wrapped around him, the broad chest against his back and the sleepy voice.

“You know, if I could have changed anything,” his voice low and harsh.  ”It would have be to notice you earlier, to keep you from suffering and doubting yourself.  To keep you from doubting my feelings for you.”  A hard swallow as he thought about for a long while after Shirou had left his arms.  He had to swallow his pride a little to admit that.  But with the misunderstanding between them, he had to try to clear things up.  Gently turning Shirou’s head, having him look over his shoulder.  ”I wouldn’t change the fact that I chose you, Shirou.”  He whispered against parted lips.  Slipping the tip of his tongue in for a quick taste before pulling back as he peered through his bangs, waiting and seeing Shirou’s expression.  Muffling the sound that wanted to rumble out at the flushed look that Shirou wore, the widening of his gray yes before he pushed Shirou onto his back.  Resting his weight on his forearms, staring down at his lover with a smile twitching at the corner of his lips.  Dipping his head, nuzzling down the side of the heavyweight’s head, he buried his head against the neck, he let his hands wander under the light covers of their bed.

Teeth nibbled gently on his shoulder, licking at the redden mark as he moved further down to nibble on Shirou’s flat nipples, teasing them to excitement.  His hand slipped down, trailing the underside of the wolf’s flesh before following the same path his hand took.  Nuzzling around the base, inhaling the musk of Shirou, muffling his noise as he dropped kisses along his inner thighs.  By passing Shirou’s straining flesh to kiss and nip the skin along his other thigh.  Motivated by the pleading, nosing the base of Shirou’s cock, licking his way up the underside, the tip of his tongue tracing the edge of the flared head before sucking the head into his mouth.  Grazing his teeth as he took Shirou further into his mouth, his hands reached for the lube.  Pulling his head back when he felt his lover attempting to push himself deeper into his mouth, letting the flesh slip out of his mouth as he pushed the blankets off of him and looked up at pleading gray eyes.

His name leaving Shirou’s lips as the wolf took matters into his own hands, watching as Shirou’s hands slid down to cup himself.  Fingers curling and slowly stroked himself.  Squeezing the lube onto his fingers, sliding them down.  Seeing the hidden hole, watching as Shirou spread his legs and lifting his hips, never pausing the movements of his hands.  Eyes down, watching as his lover’s body accepted his finger slowly, pulling back only to push another in.  Pulling his fingers free, ignoring the sound of protest from Shirou as he turned his lover’s body over and onto his knees, pushing the canine’s chest to the bed with his ass raised.  ”There, just like that,” he said in a low voice, rubbing Shirou’s raised ass with the palm of his hand.

Soft touches to him, feeling Yonekuni’s fingers withdraw and bit his lip to silence the groan when he felt the blond push inside.  Fingers grasping at the bedding as Yonekuni’s hands pulled him by the hips, closer.  Bending over his back, dropping his head in the middle of his back to lick up the sweat that dotted his skin.  Feeling arms slid and tighten around his chest, teeth biting the back of his neck as slow movements became more forceful.  His head turned, lips stolen in a rough kiss as his lips silenced the blond’s groans.

The rain fell lightly from the sky, Tadakuni between them as they walked back from the store.  A brief glance to Shirou’s mid-section, a barely there bump filled him with a feeling he hadn’t felt since before Tadakuni was born.  Under the umbrella he held, he caught the look Shirou gave him, the smile that promised more when they had time to themselves.  Halfway home, stopping when customers from Yonekuni’s shop called out to them.  He watched Shirou look away, knowing that these customers where the ones that started the misunderstanding.  When they started to rib Yonekuni about answering their questions, not paying any heed to Shirou.

Even though Yonekuni had reassured him several nights ago, Shirou still couldn’t help but be nervous.  Especially when one of them snuck a glance at him, a grin he wasn’t comfortable with.  He knew he couldn’t do anything except return the look with one of his own, feeling superior when the customer’s eyes looked away.  Lifting Tadakuni in his arms, giving Yonekuni a look as he placed his hand on the blond’s arm.  Enjoying the uncomfortable and awkward silence that drove the customers away before continuing on their way.

The slow drizzle became a heavy downpour and despite the light jacket he wore, he could easily feel the chill in the wind.  A brush against his shoulder, giving him just a hint of a taste of the heat he wanted from Shirou.  He felt another brush up against him, this time a lingering touch and more heat.  He found himself shuddering at the tease.  The sound of the rain falling drowned out everything but themselves as they neared their home.  In the flash of seconds, head lights illuminated their figures in the rain, blue eyes widened as he managed to look over his shoulder as a car lost traction in the heavy rain, taking the corner too fast.  In that instant, he didn’t hesitate to push Shirou and Tadakuni out of the way just in time as he felt the bumper of the car hit him, sending him into the wall.  Pain rushed through him as he slowly gave into unconsciousness, seeing Shirou rush towards him.  His last thought before slipping away was that he was glad that Shirou wasn’t hit .  He didn’t hear the desperate cry of his name, the crying of his son nor did he hear the ambulance rushing, the sirens wailing as he was carried to the madararui hospital, Shirou and Tadakuni cramped in the back of the ambulance.

He bit his lip to hold back the tears that wanted to flow when the EMT’s worked quickly to stabilize the blond.  Covering his mouth to hold back any sounds that would distract the workers, knowing that they needed to concentrate as much as they could on Yonekuni.  Pressing his son to his chest, keeping Tadakuni from seeing his father like that.  Staying out of their way, following close behind when they pulled up to the hospital, he attempted to follow the stretcher down the hallway to the emergency room, being stopped by a nurse who explained why he couldn’t follow.  She urged him to the waiting room, guiding him to a chair before leaving.  He needed to try to calm down, slow down his racing heart and try to stop the trembling of his hands.

He knew he had to calm down, couldn’t break down like he thought he would.  Had to swallow the fear he felt and be strong, prove that he could stand by Yonekuni’s side and support him.  He ignored the other people in the waiting room just as they ignored him, waiting to hear some kind of news from a doctor or nurse.  Reaching into his pocket, trying to call his parents, only to remember that they where busy cleaning up the mess that had happened awhile ago.  Removing and destroying Mikkel’s wealth, a little at a time.  A call to Karen went unanswered, leaving a voice message and the same with Kunimasa.  Never had he felt so alone, trying desperately to contact someone.

Trying Kunimasa’s phone one more time, he was lucky that someone answered.  As soon as he heard Kunimasa’s voice, his own voice broke as he told his brother in-law what had happened to Yonekuni.  Minutes later he hung up, feeling little hands reaching up and brushing away his tears.  Hugging Tadakuni closer, knowing that his son felt the same pain he did.  Was this how Yonekuni felt when he was in the hospital?  Burying his head against the pup, hearing the whine, the soft voice from Tadakuni.

The sound of rushing footsteps, the familiar sounds of Kunimasa and Norio as they hurried as fast as they could, taking a seat across from Shirou, watching as he composed himself.  A deep breath before he told them what happened, of walking home to Yonekuni pushing him out of the way.  He could see the looks the two where sending him and knew that they wanted to say something to make it better that Yonekuni would be back to his normal, old self.  They never knew how right they where.

Several hours after arriving, the surgeon came out looking for him.  His eyes widening, recognizing Oushou’s older brother.  He saw the recognition in the surgeon’s eyes but kept things professional.  He took a seat next to Shirou and explained everything.  ”Madarame-kun has a broken leg.  His tibia bone is broken and while we have set it for healing and placed a cast on his leg, the healing process is up to how strong Madarame-kun’s will to heal.  Crocodiles ability to recover from injuries are remarkable so he should be okay.  The one thing we need to be worried about is concussion he suffered.”  The surgeon paused, letting Shirou slowly come to terms of what was actually happening.  ”There’s a high chance that he’ll slip into a coma.  And if that happens, the only thing you can do is be there for him.  Talk to him.  And when he does awaken, he’ll be a little disoriented so just be a little patient with him.”

Shirou didn’t watch the surgeon leave, keeping his gaze on the top of Tadakuni’s head only looking up when he heard Kunimasa getting up then helping a pregnant Norio up.  They left, asking Shirou to keep him updated and that he would visit the following morning.  Nodding his head, he knew it would be some time before he would be allowed to visit Yonekuni in his room, but it just didn’t feel right to leave.  He thanked the nurse and accepted the blanket that she handed him, wrapping it around his sleeping pup.  It would be another hour before a nurse gently shook his shoulder, awakening him from his light slumber to tell him that he could now visit his husband.  Following behind, the door opening softly, she ushered him in, writing down information on his vitals.  He looked away when she gave him a sympathetic look before leaving.

Dropping onto the seat next to the bed, awakening the pup in his arms.  The tense atmosphere, his little ears laid back as he clung to his mother, unaware of what was going on.  The beeping of machines, the bandages wrapped around Yonekuni’s head and his right lower leg in a cast.  His hand reached out to Yonekuni’s limp hand, holding it tightly as he prayed like he never had before.

They stayed for as long as they could, waiting hours for the blond to take up.  For something, anything to tell him that Yonekuni would be alright.  Nothing.  When a nurse came by, tell him that visiting hours where over, he nodded.  He didn’t want to go home.  Didn’t want to go home when his lover wasn’t there.  But he couldn’t just think of himself as he shifted Tadakuni in his arms.  Heading home, up the stairs to their apartment to feed and put his son in a proper bed.

Making sure that Tadakuni was fed, washed and deep asleep, Shirou curled up on the couch.  Nearly asleep when his phone went off, his hopes that the hospital was calling died on him when he answered.  Talking quietly to his parents, letting them know of the situation before they let him go, knowing that their son was exhausted.  Managing to finally fall asleep, time flew by quickly for him and he was up again, early in the morning.  Packing some clothes to take with him to the hospital, he knew it was his turn to support Yonekuni instead of the other way around.

Once Tadakuni was fed, cleaned and dressed, they headed back to the hospital.  Several nurses greeted him, but most ignored him and his son, jealous and envious of him and his relationship with Yonekuni.  He paid them no heed, he didn’t need their friendship or even no them.  Entering Yonekuni’s room, he paused in his steps, startling one nurse that was getting too close to the unconscious blond for his liking.  He watched her eyes widen, skin paling as she stepped back under his cold gaze.  Watching as she excused herself, rushing out of the room, he gently closed the door before setting Tadakuni down and reaching for Yonekuni’s clothes, he sniffed.  Detecting nothing but blond’s scent and the medicinal scent of the hospital.  Rubbing his cheek against the sleeping blond’s skin, transferring more of his scent in hopes that others would pay notice to the scent brand on Yonekuni.

holding the blond’s hand, Shirou quietly talked.  Telling him of his thoughts, he worries and most of all, his feelings.  His feelings on this situation and he talked about his feelings from when he was just thirteen years old, when he first say Yonekuni.  Spending time telling him of feelings of when he was young and how he had his hopes up.  Each day he would visit, staying as close and long as he could.  The nurses that had ignored him changed their perception of him when they saw how dedicated he was, having to be chased out at the end of the day.  When he brought Tadakuni with him, they would watch him when they had time, bringing him treats and the pup, being Yonekuni’s son and had inherited his charm, seemed to eat up all the attention he was getting.

While the nurses distracted the pup, the doctor that was making his rounds and stepped out of the room, pulled him off to the side.  ”Since there hasn’t be any indication that he hasn’t woken up from the concussion, there’s a high chance that there could be some amount of brain damage.  We’ll only know when he awakes from the coma he’s in.”  He said, his voice soft and full of sympathy.  He gave Shirou a look before continuing on his way.

Biting in the inside of his cheek to hold back the gasp, his heart raced  and his hands trembled.  The nurse that was distracting Tadakuni handed him back, giving him a sad look before leaving.  ”Yonekuni,” he choked out, touching the limp hand.  ”Please wake up.  Please”  Feeling tears fill his eyes, letting them fall as muffled sounds filled the room, joining the sound of the beeping machine.

Fingers squeezed his, startling him.  He waited for more and when nothing came, disappointment filled him.  Did he imagine it?  ”Yonekuni?”  Soft and hesitant.  There!  He felt Yonekuni’s hand squeezing him again.  Relief filled him and as he set Tadakuni on the side of the bed, he reached over to gently touch Yonekuni’s cheek.  Brushing blond hair away, a low sound of pain filled the room as the blond’s head turned and pressed into his hand.  A sigh from the bed and no more movement.  Pulling his chair closer to the bed, he could feel the elation in him rise at the fact that Yonekuni was slowly coming out of his coma.  When nothing else happened, he gave in and folded his arms on the edge of the bed and laid his head down, falling asleep with Yonekuni’s hand in his.

Hours later and in a deep sleep, Shirou didn’t see eyes flutter open.  Didn’t know that the eyes  where slowly trying to focus on unfamiliar surroundings.  Attempting to move sent pain racing through his body.  Feeling movement at the side of the bed, he managed to look down to see gray eyes peering up from the the side of the bed, seeing a young blond child smiling happily at him.  he shook his head and immediately regretted it as his head throbbed.  He watched as the boy reached over to the familiar head, shaking and calling this person “Mama”.  Hearing a faint voice calling out “Tadakuni?”  The voice sounded so familiar.

Feeling a small shake his shoulder, he whispered his son’s name before nearly jumping when he felt the hand eh held move.  His head lifted and he smiled, brushing away the tears that started to fall.  He felt himself tremble in happiness when he saw Yonekuni awake, though he knew the blond wasn’t aware of his surroundings.  When Yonekuni asked for water, Shirou hurried to get him a cup of the cool liquid, helping the blond drink then sat the empty cup to the side.

“Just,” a wince at his still dry throat and pain again when he tried to move.  ”What happened?”  The door clicked opened, the doctor walking in.  Eyes widened when he saw his patient awake and looking about.  He was wrong about and wished he kept his mouth shut earlier.  Cursing himself, the doctor approached and explained.  ”You where rushed here a week ago because of a car accident.  You’ve been in a coma for a week now and this young man,” the doctor indicated towards Shirou.  ”Had been trying to get you to wake up.”  He checked the blond’s vitals, then his eyes before leaving, giving them their privacy.

“Accident?”  He looked down to his leg in a cast then to the child on the bed.  A child that looked so like him when he was younger.  ”I see,” Yonekuni muttered.  It made sense that he would be in a hospital because of an accident.  Reaching up to touch the bandage that was wrapped around his head before turning to the side, to the one’s who had been waiting for him.  There was just one thing that was bothering him though, one thing he couldn’t answer.  Licking his dry lips, he asked the one question that was bugging him.

“Who is this kid and why are you here, Iinchou?”


	2. Chapter 2

He watched with little interest as eyes behind glasses widen, could see the faint trembling in his form.  ”Yo-you don’t remember, Yonekuni?”  He saw the pale face before turning his attention to the blond child, who reached out to touch him.  Slapping his little hand away, watching as gray eyes filled with tears before starting to cry, a howl filled the room.  Something inside him twitched when the tears started to fall down his checks and when the child reached for him again, as if he wanted to be held by him, he turned his head away.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw ears flatten and a tail tuck between little legs.  The soothing sound of Iinchou’s voice seemed to calm down the upset child and something inside of him as well.  He shook his head and finally answered the question that was asked of him minutes earlier.

“The last thing I fully remember,” he scratched at the bandage that was wrapped around his head as struggled to remember and finally came to him.  ”Getting my hair pulled, right after swimming with Kunimasa and Noririn.  Its just a few weeks before summer break.  And I met up with you, Iinchou.  That’s all I remember.”  He didn’t feel it necessary to mention that he remembered a little after that, but since he didn’t want to mention the dream he had of Iinchou, he kept it to himself.  The stunned look on iinchou’s face told him that something was wrong, wasn’t right.

“Yonekuni, that was nearly four years ago.”  Shifting the pup in his arms, he reached out to touch his husband’s hand, his fingers intertwining  as he gave the blond’s hand a squeeze.  His heart nearly stopped when Yonekuni pulled his hand free, a look of disgust on his face.  A look that said what Shirou had feared.

“You still didn’t answer my question.  What are you doing here and who’s the kid?”  Silence was his answer before Shirou licked his lips and started to explain everything.

“Tadakuni and I rode in the back of the ambulance with you after you pushed us out of the way of a car that had lost control.”  He paused, wiping away a stray tear before continuing.  ”When you went in for surgery, we waited for hours to hear about your condition.”  He bowed his head, attempting to hide the relief in his eyes and the fear of seeing the distance between him and Yonekuni.  Looking down at the pup in his lap, watching as Tadakuni brushed tears away from his eyes.  If he where to look up, he would have seen the displeased look on the blond’s face.

“Though that explains why you’re here Iinchou.  But whose kid is that?”  He watched the kid turned around in Shirou’s arms and reached for him again.  A look of disdain on his face, watching as the child was pulled back.  For one reason or another, the kid seemed so familiar to him.  As if he should know him but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember.

“He’s you’re son,  Yonekuni.  Yours and mine.”  He flinched when he heard the bark of laughter.  ”That’s impossible!  Mine?  You’re kidding me, right?  There’s no way this brat could be mine.  I’d never fuck a guy, let alone you.  So tell me, why would you claim  that this kid’s mine?”    Shirou could feel his heart break at the mocking tone.  The way Yonekuni always had of making him feel so small and insignificant , it was if he was in school all over again.  He wanted to say something, anything to bring Yonekuni’s memories back.  To convince the blond what he said was true.  ”He’s yours Yonekuni,” he breathed deeply and freed a hand to lay on the slight bump on his stomach.  ”And you’re the father of the one I’m carrying.”  He watched Yonekuni’s face paled at that, blue eyes widened while grey eyes narrowed behind his glasses, watching the blond try to come to terms with what he was saying.

“No.  NO!  That’s impossible!  I would never touch you, NEVER!  Not some guy and not some monkey!”  He saw tears fill grey eyes as Shirou stood up, carrying the child in his arms.  He could see the faint shimmer around the male, could barely make it out but he saw it.  Shocked, he didn’t say a word as Shirou walked out, leaving the blond alone in the hospital room.  From his spot in bed, Yonekuni could hear the sound of a muffled voice on the other side of the door before it was quietly opened.  Seeing Karen stalk in, a sigh of relief he heard and then the look she gave him.  She sat down in the chair that Shirou had abandoned and looked down at her hands before looking up ate him.

“First off, I’m so glad that you’re alright.  You don’t know who worried we where, Yonekuni.”  She gave him a warm smile, before fully getting down to business.  ”Shirou informed me that the last thing you remember fully was back in school, correct?”  She asked, staring at the blond, seeing him nod.  She waited for him to voice the actual thing he remembered but when he said nothing, she got up.  ”At times like this, I would usually help.  But this time, its up to the two of you.”  At his look she repeated “Two”.  ”Despite what you think, you have a son and a partner already.  Don’t screw this up Yonekuni.  Not with a little one on the way.”  Ruffling his hair and wishing him well, she left.

As the door closed,  he looked down at his left hand, seeing a plain gold band on his ring finger.  Curious, he slipped it off and read the inscription on the inside before slipping the ring back on.  So what Shirou had told me was true and what Karen had told him as well.  He sighed when the doctor came in, his hopes for a female doctor died but he perked up when he caught sight of the nurse that flanked the doctor’s side.  As the doctor examined him further, asking questions before he caught sight of his patient eying the nurse before he left, making sure to take the nurse with him.

Later that night, after he calmed down enough, he headed back to the hospital.  He knew he couldn’t be mad at Yonekuni, it wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t remember.  Greeting the nurse on duty, he paused at the door and slowly opened the door to peek inside.  His hands clenched at his sides, his heart throbbed with pain at the sight.  His body trembled, catching the attention of a passing nurse.  She looked over Shirou’s shoulder before slamming her her hand on the door and forcing it open, ignoring the sound of the door hitting the wall, startling the two on the room.  He watched as the two on the bed pulled apart, not giving them any time when he let his soul flare, startling the nurse that struggled to get dressed.  His eyes closed, he didn’t bother to look at the shocked expression that Yonekuni wore.  And when he did open his eyes, Yonekuni had pulled up the blanket while the second nurse had taken off after the first.  Talking closer to the bed, watching as blue eyes widened.

He could see it now, couldn’t help  but feel the little skip in his heart beat.  Attempting to say something, the look Shirou sent him shut him up.  ”Here I was, worried so much about you all week.  And this,” he forced a smile that he didn’t feel, belying the hurt and betrayal he felt.  Licking his lips, “I was going to wait patiently and help you get your memories back.”  He said, looking down at the immobile blond, reaching out to touch Yonekuni’s face, pulling back when the blond flinched.  ”See?  Just a week ago, you wouldn’t pull away and instead, you would have pulled me closer.”  The feel of something light landing in his lap.  Pictures, several of them.  Looking at each one carefully, before tossing them back.  ”So, that could be anyone’s kid.  Hell, it could be a random stranger’s and  you’re just trying to pass it off as mine.”  His words died in the room, letting the tension build up before the door opened, this time the doctor that had been looking after Yonekuni entered.

He gave his patient a look before turning to Shirou, placing his hand on the male’s elbow.  From the the bed, uncomfortable with the feelings of jealousy raging through him when he saw the doctor touch Shirou.  He didn’t want to name the feeling though he knew exactly what the feeling was.  Not understanding why he was uncomfortable with the doctor touching him, he couldn’t figure out for the life of him and only sat there, his hands clenched under the blankets.  A few minutes left to himself, the two turned to him.

“In light of what happened just awhile ago, we cannot have you stay here very long, Madarame-kun.  As soon as you’re able to, you’ll be released from the hospital and into the care of your partner.”  He ignored the glare that was sent his way.  Leaning in, the doctor whispered quietly  to Shirou before leaving then returning with some body soap, towels and a small bucket.  With a look at Shirou that said “Good Luck,” the doctor took off.  A quick look and seeing a soft sponge, Shirou ignored the question Yonekuni asked and filled the bucket with warm water.  Setting it off to the side, he rolled up his sleeves and pulled back the blanket that Yonekuni had pulled up when he first entered the room.  Pushing the hospital gown up, asking the blond to hold still while he tried to get the gown further up.

When Yonekuni still wouldn’t hold still, Shirou leaned in and quickly stole the blond’s lips.  He knew he surprised Yonekuni when he felt lips part, slipping the tip of his tongue in to taste before pulling back and removed the gown while the blond was still dazed.  Tossing the temporary clothing off to the side, he slid his hand over Yonekuni’s leg.  Biting his lip when his fingers came across scratches before moving further up the blond’s body then to the bucket to wring out the sponge and gently start to bath his husband.

He held himself still, hoping that the male wouldn’t notice the pounding of his heart and hoped that the pounding would stop, slow down to a more comfortable pace.  He couldn’t understand why a kiss from him would make his heart pound and why he couldn’t even remember what the nurse’s face looked like.  All he could do was concentrate on the feel of the sponge sliding along his skin, washing away the sweat.  Turning his head when he saw the little smile and closed his eyes.  In the back of his mind, something was telling him to remember.  That he needed to remember, needed remember something so important and as he struggled to remember he drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke the following morning, alone in the quiet hospital room, blankets pulled up and a new hospital gown on him.  Stretching his arms, aching to stretch his legs but the cast on his lower leg prevented him from doing just that.  Wishing he still had those pictures he had tossed back or something to relieve the boredom he felt.  He guessed word had gotten around about the night before.  He didn’t care what they thought about him, but he could over hear the whispers from several nurses and a few gave him smiles while others just sighed, knowing that they shouldn’t get involved with messes like that.

His boredom was finally relieved when Kunimasa showed up, watching as the nekomata took a seat before speaking.  ”I take it that you won’t be living above the shop anymore.  Or at least for awhile, anyway.”  The confused look on his face must have triggered something in Kunimasa.  ”That’s right, you don’t remember.  Sorry to say, there’s no room at home.  With the baby on the way, there just isn’t enough room.”  He caught the look the blond sent him at the news of Norio being pregnant.  Seeing his brother smiling over that and started talking about everything, hoping to get his brother caught up and mentioned of the little blond boy came up.  He still refused to believe he fucked Shirou and that the blond kid was his.

“Look, it doesn’t matter if you believe the kid is yours.  You fought tooth and nail to get them back, so it’ll be your loss if you decide to let them go.  Just think about the boy for once, he looks exactly like you did when you were a kid.”  He watched as Kunimasa got up and wished him well before leaving.  Attempting to calm himself down, he nearly succeeded when he heard the door open, seeing a little blond head peeking in before looking over his shoulder.  Someone must have said something as the little boy nodded before entering the room fully as Karen followed close by.  With her hair up and dressed for an outing, she looked busy and a little irritated.

“Don’t think that you’ll be staying over at home.  You’ll be under foot and pretty much useless until you’re fully healed.”  She approached the kid, lifting him up and setting him on the chair.  ”I don’t have much time to spare, so I’m dropping off your son.”  She emphasized “your”, telling him that indeed the boy was his.  Kissing the boy’s chubby cheek before handing him a bag and walking out.  Yonekuni didn’t see her pull out her cellphone nor did he hear her make a call.

Turning his attention to the boy as he sat quietly on the chair, peering up at him and smiling.  When the boy tiled his head, he caught sight of a small scar on his neck .  The back of his head throbbed, as if urging him, telling him to remember something important.  He pushed away the thoughts and ignored the boy while struggling to reach for the bag that Karen had given the boy, mumbling his thanks.  Looking through the bag, a book for kids and a small outfit, one that was meant for a small child.

Irritation rose up in him at the sight of the outfit, throwing the back to the side and narrowly missing the boy on the chair before closing his eyes before closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep.  Keeping his eyes closed, hearing the chair being pushed and the sounds of struggling before the bed dipped and the feeling  of a small body crawl up close to him.  A small hand on his arm, a voice calling him “papa” when he shook the hand off.  He was tempted to push the boy away, but at the moment he didn’t care as he slipped off into sleep.  Deep asleep, he didn’t watch the boy curl up on his side and join him in dreamland.

Packing up their clothes, Shirou looked around the room, knowing that this would be the last time he would be up here.  Sitting on the bed, he thought back to all the times he would spend alone with Yonekuni.  While their pup slept, they’d enjoy time together.  Whether it be sleeping, quietly talking or, he blushed at the thought, of Yonekuni pushing deep inside of him while the rain fell.  Shaking himself from the memories, he finished packing up before the movers arrived.  The call from Karen, telling him that Tadakuni was at the hospital with Yonekuni before she hung up.  From the sound of her voice, he could tell she wasn’t very happy with the situation like he was.  A beep of a horn, alerting him to the mover’s arrival.  He had to believe that he would be able to bring Yonekuni’s back.  He had to believe that they could be a family again.

Hours past as the last box was loaded into the truck before being driven away and he followed behind, arriving just minutes after them.  It wouldn’t be until late at night when the truck was unloaded into the house, leaving after they got paid.  He wanted to rest, wanted to sleep so bad but with Tadakuni at the hospital and Yonekuni about to be released, he didn’t have the time.  Locking up the house, he headed out once again walking quietly under the umbrella he held in an attempt to stay dry from the cool.  Stepping inside the hospital, seeing the doctor from before, the weary look in his eyes and he understood. Listening quietly as the doctor talked, he swallowed before nodding.  Watching him leave, Shirou headed up to the hospital room and opened the door, seeing a frustrated blond and a happy child.

Walking inside, the sigh of relief and the happy cry of “mama”, Shirou couldn’t help but smile.  As tired as he was, it was nice to see his family together again, even if his husband didn’t remember.  Seeing his pup give a big yawn then a low whine as he picked up the pup.  Setting him on the bed, ignoring the “tsk” Yonekuni gave before pulling out the bag of clothes that he brought earlier in the week.  Tossing a shirt towards Yonekuni, Shirou pulled out a pair of sweat pants, a brief glance from the pants in his hands to Yonekuni’s cast.  Telling Yonekuni to get dressed as he left to find a pair of scissors, pausing at the nurse’s station to cut the pants at the knee.

His back turned, he didn’t see two nurses walking down the hall, coming up and walking past him.  Not pausing from cutting the pants nor looking up, he recognized the one nurse from the night before.  He heard her talk about Yonekuni and how she was going to try again one the kid left.  ”No matter what you think, he’ll never be yours.  Especially when you can’t even recognize a scent brand.”  He commented, setting the scissors down and flashed her a smile that was anything but welcome.  A smile that matched the cold look in his eyes, a smile that widened as she figited under his gaze, looking away before bowing her head.

He chose to ignore Shirou’s order and instead, closed his eyes in hopes to escape everything.  ”Papa”  The little boy again.  Opening his eyes, seeing the blond boy holding up the shirt that had been tossed to him.  He didn’t want to do what was ordered of him, but if it would get the kid off his back.  Reaching up, he pulled off the hospital gown, tossing that off to the side before taking the shirt from the kid’s hands and slipping it over his head, wincing when it brushed against the back of his head.  Pulling the blankets over his lap to hid himself from the kid’s eyes.  Hearing the child utter “mama”, telling him the Shirou had returned.

“Why am I getting dressed?”  He flinched when hands touched his bare leg under the blanket, blushing and looking away when the male smiled.  ”I need you to hold still, Yonekuni,” Shirou murmured as he gently lowered the leg with the cast.  Holding up the pants he cut to allow Yonekuni’s leg to slid through, keeping his composure and hands steady as he slipped the leg with the cast through the pants first before helping the second leg inside.  Feeling the pants sliding further up and over his ass, biting his lip when hands lingered a little too long before pulling away.

A knock on the door before the doctor came in, holding a pair of crutches and pushing a wheel chair in.  ”You’re being released a little early, Madarame-kun.”  The doctor announced, a little excitement could be heard in his voice and no one could really blame him.  He stood off to the side, watching carefully as Shirou helped the blond into the chair, despite his protests before turning to Shirou and handing him Yonekuni’s medication and his crutches.  ”Make sure he eats before giving him the pills, at least, for the first time.  Afterwards, it should be fine to take it on an empty stomach.”

Shirou could literately see the the doctor’s shoulder’s lift from the weight of Yonekuni leaving.  ”We’ll see him in a few weeks for  a check up and change his cast.”  Making sure the blond was comfortable, the doctor took the crutches from Shirou while he set the pup into Yonekuni’s lap with the words “Just hold him.”  Breathing deeply as he heard the grumbling from the blond.  Pushing the chair carefully, he watched Tadakuni burrowed himself  deeper into Yonekuni’s arms, falling asleep within minutes.  He hid the faint smile at the sight of his son deep asleep in his father’s arms, glad that the hospital was so quiet late at night.  No one to bug or harass them as they journeyed down the hall and to the elevator.

He kept his mouth shut as his chair was pushed, shifting the kid in his arms.  Breathed the child’s scent, catching a hint of his and another’s scent that was so familiar to him.  On the tip of his tongue only, he couldn’t name it.  The lobby doors came into view, a taxi silently waiting for them just outside.  Trembling slightly from the chill of the falling rain, feeling the child turn in his arms and the small amount of heat radiating from the boy.  Lifting himself from the chair and with the help of Shirou he managed to get into the cab.  From his seat he watched as the doctor eyed Shirou before turning his head.  It wasn’t any of his business if someone was interest in him though, he he couldn’t help the discomfort feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Within minutes, they where off, Shirou attempted to start a conversation, but with Yonekuni refusing to talk, making it nearly impossible.  Sighing to himself, he paid the fare and helped the blond out of the cab, holding up the umbrella in one hand and Tadakuni in the other, he watched as Yonekuni got steady on the crutches.  Walking in time with the blond, holding the umbrella up and out of Yonekuni’s way.

“Who lives here?”  The blond muttered, pausing in his stride.  His head snapped to the side when Shirou told him.  ”It’s our house,”  He said, struggling to search for the keys in his pockets.  ”You moved in after Tadakuni was born and for a year or so we lived here until you started your own business.  My parents gave us this house. ”  A small smile before he found the kids and slowly made their way inside after unlocking the door.  A flip of a switch, flooding the dark room with light, which allowed the blond to see.

“Wow, you sure don’t know how to clean,” a sly remark.  Expecting to hear some kind of retort from him, but only saw the hurt flash in those gray eyes.  hearing a fain laugh, dry and empty.  ”I haven’t had a chance to unpack everything.  or rather anything.”  Watching him set the kid down and wonder around, making a path that he could navigate on the crutches.  ”I had to rush everything before you were released from the hospital.  There was no way you’d be able to handle the stairs with crushes,” a sigh before he continued.  ”I’m sure going to miss our little apartment.”

Blue eyes down cast, unsure who he was talking to.  He still didn’t want to believe they were together, didn’t want to think about if he fucked him or not.  All he wanted was something to eat, a pain killer and to sleep quietly.  Following Shirou into the kitchen, nodding his head when he heard Shirou apologize for the lack of variety in food as he scrounged around to make him something to eat.  He kept his opinion to himself about the food as he ate, glancing as the child was fed.  He bit his tongue to hold back the snort of disgust at the mess the kid made.  Watching as Shirou cleaned up, noting that he didn’t eat and brought it up.

He pushed down the hope that wanted to rise at the words Yonekuni spoke and instead, told him not to  worry about it.  That he would eat in the morning and instead, reached for the pre-natal vitamins that Yonekuni had bought before the the accident.  Downing a few, he left the kitchen and searched for the box that held Tadakuni’s clothes.

As soon as Shirou left, Yonekuni reached for the bottle that had been set off to the side and read the label.  Maybe he wasn’t lying about being pregnant, but that still didn’t have anything to do with him, right?  He shook his head and drowned a pain killer as Shirou walked back into the kitchen with some clothes in his hands.  He watched as the clothes were set aside and the kid taken down from the chair he was sitting on and stripped down.  A look at some of the clothes, he caught Shirou’s eyes as he dressed the boy.  ”You know, you and Karen picked out most of Tadakuni’s clothes.  He had so much clothes that some where given to Tarou-kun for his kid.”

He smiled when the pup whined, fixing his ears as he pulled the shirt over his head then handing his son his stuffed toy.  Looking over to Yonekuni, seeing the uncomfortable look the blond wore before he quietly urged him onto the bed.  He didn’t have the energy to look through the boxes for a change of clothes for him self and instead, scooped his son in his arms and took the other side of the bed.  Letting the cutting remarks slide off his skin for now and closed his eyes and quickly falling into sleep.

Finding himself looking over to the other side of the bed, at the back that faced him.  He protested this arrangement, but knew he didn’t have much of a choice.  Staring at the bare neck that seemed so familiar.  The rhythmic sound of his breathing told Yonekuni that Shirou was asleep and he reached out, brushing his fingertips along the bare skin, just below the edge of soft hair.  Quickly pulling his hand back when the male moved in his sleep, shifting then still once more.  Looking down at his hand before cursing himself for wanting to touch him, wanting to know why Shirou was so insistent that they were together and why he thought the kid was his.

Turning on his side carefully, wincing when his leg throbbed.  The rail still falling, giving the room a cool chill as he pulled the blanket over himself and closed his eyes.  The dream took him by surprise, being next to the one who made him feel so complete.  Heat radiated off his lover as he trailed his hands over skin .  When he opened his eyes the next morning, feeling heat throughout his whole body, so comfortable that the sound of his name being whispered caused his eyes to snap open and he reeled back, giving the body a shove as he scrambled back.  The sound of a whine then a howl, a cry.  He could hear the soothing voice as Shirou tried to calm the child down.  His head turned, he didn’t see Shirou get up only feeling the bed dip and the sound of the howl increasing.   Turning his attention, ready to snap, to tell him to shut that brat up when his breath caught in his throat.

He wanted to reach out and touch, wanted to see if what was before his eyes was real.  A look sent his way told him to try to quiet the boy down, though he did nothing of the sort, just watching him.  Ignoring the words that Shirou whispered under his breath, watching as hands came up to the boy’s forehead, dispelling his soul.

Exhaustion had him cranky and the cry of his son didn’t help.  But he couldn’t blame Tadakuni and he couldn’t really blame Yonekuni either.  Finally managing to quiet down his pup, he slipped a band aid on Tadakuni’s arm to cover the scrape from the fall.   ”I know you’re uncomfortable here, but I need you to watch Tadakuni for a while.  I need to go out for a while before coming back to unpack,” watching as Yonekuni wanted to say something, but his words stopped him.  ”If you have nothing to do, teach him to control his soul more.  I don’t ask for much, so please do this for me, Yonekuni.”

He could feel his heart skip a beat then start to pound, recalling the dream that he had woken up from, hearing Shirou’s voice so clearly.  He didn’t say anything, only nodding his head as he gave his consent, though he wasn’t happy with it.  The smile of relief, he looked away as the male got changed and left.  ”Kid,” catching the little boy’s attention, watching as he turned towards him.  Little hands wiped away tears from his cheeks before smiling up at him.  Eyes lighting up as he crawled across the bed, uttering the words “Papa!”  A confused look on the boy’s face when Yonekuni recoiled at being called that.  He wasn’t anyone’s father.

“What was it that he wanted me to do?”  He asked himself, looking at the child.  Watching as ears popped out along a bushy tail as the boy laughed, reaching for his hand.  Quickly pulling his hand away before the boy could touch him.  ”Look kid, don’t touch-”  ”Tadaku-” the boy interrupted, struggling to say his name.

“Tadakuni,” a big smile when he managed to say his name correctly.  Pointing in the direction of the doorway, he beamed and announced “Mama,”" then pointed to him with the words “Papa” leaving his lips.    He started talking, adding yips to his words and not making much sense to him.  And as much as he didn’t want to, he placed a finger on the boy’s nose, successfully quieting the boy down.  Now he remembered what was asked of him and out of sheer boredom, he did what Shirou wanted him to do.

Hours later, awakening by the feeling of a blanket being pulled up on him.  Breathing deeply, catching a scent that tickled his senses, a scent he wouldn’t mind getting drunk off of.  A gently hand on his forehead, brushing away his hair.  He wanted to soak up the head he felt, wanted the comforting feeling to continue and instead, mumbled as he slipped back into sleep when the hand pulled away.

Waking later to the feeling of his leg throbbing, the sun was well into its final decent, casting the room in a soft orange glow.  Eyes napping open as the pain became unbearable, leaving him to grasp at the bed, hands clenching tightly to the blankets.  He must have made a sound, hearing footsteps rushing towards him.  He could hear a voice, but not making out what was being said to him.  The soothing hand on his forehead again, distracting him from the pain.  He could finally hear what the voice was asking, telling him to open his mouth and as he complied with the request, he felt  something small being placed on his tongue.  The feel of lips against his, transferring warm water to him, urging him to swallow.  Lips pulled away and in hs pain fogged mind, he wondered where they went.

His hand reached out for him, feeling the same comforting hand that had calmed him down hours ago.  Eyes opened a little, seeing the worried look on the male’s face.  In the back of his mind, his last thought as he gave into the effects of the pain killer was that such a worried look didn’t belong on Shirou’s face.

Waiting, watching as Yonekuni drifted off, wiping the sweat that dotted the blond’s forehead.  He saw the pain clouded in his blue eyes, the feel of the hand grasping his.  When Yonekuni’s fingers went slack, he pulled his hand free then pulled the blanket back up to cover the blond’s sleeping form.  Leaving the bedroom, keeping the door open so he could any sounds Yonekuni made, in case he needed to rush back inside.  Seeing his son sleeping on the couch, covering him up with a blanket, noticing that the band aid was still in place and that his soul was hidden.

After coming back from the store, checking in on the two, noticing that they had fallen asleep, he pulled a light blanket over him then picked up Tadakuni and taking the pup with him.  He knew that Yonekuni needed as much rest as he could get and didn’t want the pup waking up and aggravate the blond’s leg further.  After feeding the pup and putting him on the couch to sleep, he set about to work.

Though tired and exhausted, he knew he had to finish what he had for the day before stopping.  As he worked, his mind went back to when he woke up that morning, feeling strong arms wrapped around him, the familiar push of Yonekuni’s hips.  The feel of welcoming hardness rubbing, pushing against him as Yonekuni’s hands touched him.  When he felt movement in his arms, reminding him that he was holding Tadakuni, he tried waking the blond, whispering and calling his name and succeeded when he hit the floor.

Working nearly non stop for hours, he had most of the things unpacked.  Having left most of the furniture in the apartment, save for their bed along with Tadakuni’s bed, renting out the apartment as nearly finished.  Tucking Tadakuni’s stuffed toy next to his pup, he finally sat down with the intent on relaxing a little before going to bed.  Just as he was about to get comfortable, sounds from the bedroom alerted him to Yonekuni waking up.  After making sure that Tadakuni was still asleep, Shirou hurried over to help the blond.

A feel to his forehead, giving a sigh of relief when the blond’s fever broke, Shirou closed his eyes.  Wondering how he was going to handle things, especially if Yonekuni continued to be belligerent.  Pulling away only to be stopped when he thought he heard his name being spoken.  Though he most likely imagined it, the weak grasp on his wrist wasn’t his imagination.  Sitting on the bed, pulling his back to the wall, he laid Yonekuni’s head on his lap and the faint smile on the blond’s face as he turned his head, nuzzling deeper into his lap.

Waking up hours later, the pain from the night before was nothing but a distant memory to him.  Shifting his body, turning his head, a scent tickling his senses.  A scent that he remembered, if only faintly.  A scent that he would love to get drunk off of, drown himself in.  The hand on his head comforting and warm, reminding him of a soothing touch that would calm him down or heat him up.  Opening his eyes, widening and about to move, maybe push him away, but the slightly rounded stomach caught his attention.  A brief look, seeing Shirou sleep, seeing the exhaustion clearly on his face.  Reaching and lifting the sleeping male’s shirt, exposing the stomach.  Feeling and touching gently, he focused and concentrated, finally seeing a tiny soul glowing.  He wasn’t lying then, wasn’t lying about being pregnant.

He tried to remember the past few hours and so long ago, but no matter how much he tried to remember, nothing would come to him.  Only the faint memory of a scent that would go straight to his head.  When he looked up at the sleeping male’s face, he had to admit that he was a little intrigued by him, by his persistence and by the fact that a mere brush or touch of his hand heated him up.  Feeling comfortable where he lay, he closed his eyes and soaked up the heat that was offered to him.

Weeks would pass as Yonekuni recovered quickly, his bones mending faster than a normal human.  Upgrading from a normal, regular cast to a walking cast, he spent time walking and getting used to being back on his feet in the waiting room of the maternity ward of the hospital.  Waiting for Shirou to done with his appointment.  He wasn’t comfortable enough to go in with him and chose to watch Tadakuni, feeling unnaturally protective of him.  Was this a memory that was slowly returning to him?  He didn’t know and really didn’t want to think about it.  While waiting, he gathered the attention of young and old, watching as they approached him.  They commenting on how the boy looked so much like him and how cute it was to see a father watching his son.

“Oh, he has your nose and ears,” one commented while others crowded around Yonekuni and Tadakuni.  The pup ate up the attention he got while Yonekuni sweet talked the girls, giving them his charming smile.  They didn’t know that down the many hallways, Shirou’s doctor was giving him some complicated news.

Bowing his head, Shirou bit his lip.  The doctor finally had an answer to the pain he had been feeling while he was pregnant, the reason he had been getting dizzy.  He smiled, though forced and fact when the doctor called his name, wiping away the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes.  He heard the heavy sigh as the doctor put his chart away.

“I need you to take it easy.  No, you have to.  I cannot have you running yourself ragged like the way you have been lately.  If things were going smoothly, you’d still have a few weeks to go.  But because of the current condition your in, we’ll be doing this early.  Shirou, the shell isn’t forming all the way, like it should be.  In fact,” he pulled out the sonogram pictures that he had printed just a few minutes earlier and pointed out several areas.  ”For some reason, your body is having a difficult time trying to form the shell and because of that, the pains you’ve been feeling have increased.  We’ll give your body a week and if no improvements have happened, we’ll have to remove the egg and induce hatching to save the child.”  Watching as his patient nodded, the doctor couldn’t help but feel his heart twinge.  He didn’t have the heart to tell him that patients with conditions like these, the baby rarely survives.

He watched the doctor write something down before handing it to him.  ”Come back here on Friday morning and if nothing’s improved, we’ll rush you into surgery.”  The doctor repeated, seeing the small nod before leaving Shirou with the words of “Remember, relax and no stressful activities.”  A faint blush graced his cheeks, knowing what the doctor was talking about.  Stopping at the nurse’s station, he made the appointment that was needed, along with a things that needed to be done by Friday.  Down the hallways, past the door he could see the waiting room ahead.  His hand to his chest in an attempt to stop the aching in his chest.  He couldn’t deny how comfortable Yonekuni looked.  He must have caught Tadakuni’s attention as the little boy pulled away from the group and made his way to his mother.  He smiled, despite the heart ache and scooped his son up, listening to him as he talked.  Walking up to Yonekuni, seeing him wave the girls off and hold out his hand to Shirou, something different in his expression.

He found himself helping the blond up, long fingers curling around his as they walked away, aware of the women whispering as they left.  Sitting in the back of the cab, Yonekuni’s words stopped him cold.  ”He’s min, isn’t he?”  He muttered low enough so the driver wouldn’t hear.  He saw the hope in Shirou’s eyes and the strong nod of the one next to him and looked away.  All the comments he got in the waiting room as they fawned over the both of them convinced him.

A brush of a hand against his arm had him jerking his arm away, out of reach.  He could hear the quiet sigh, could see the disappointed look on his face.  Fingering the phone in his pocket, he had recognized two of the women in the waiting room from school.  Neither of them married, they offered.  Telling him that they wouldn’t mind picking things back up from where they left off during school.  He ginored the guilty feeling he got when he thought about the numbers the girls gave him.

Later that night, after dinner and the pup put to bed, he saw Shirou curled up on the couch, sleeping quietly.  He couldn’t deny the attractiveness Shirou had, couldn’t deny that attraction he felt and couldn’t deny that he wanted to see the soul Shirou was hiding.  Wanting to know if reality could match up with the dreams that had been plaguing him almost every night, leaving him aching and unsatisfied in the morning.  Swallowing, he shook Shirou’s shoulder, telling him to go to bed.  A sleepy smile, his heart pounded when the male’s shirt rode up a little, giving him a view of the rounded stomach.  He wanted to know what the doctor told him, wanted to know what was going on in Shirou’s body and how the baby was doing.  He wanted to ask, but he couldn’t find the courage to outright and ask.  Instead, he waited for Shirou to say something, to inform him of what was going on.  Taking the other side of the bed, itching to move to the other side and pull him closer.  To pull the male into his arms and just let his hands wander, let him get reacquainted with Shirou’s body.  His train of thought stopped him cold, turning on his side, mindful of his leg.  Putting his back to Shirou and forced his body to calm down.

Later that night, woken up from his slight sleep by movements from the other side of the bed, Yonekuni kept his eyes closed when he heard the sound of frustration from the other side of the bed.  Hearing the bed creak and shift, footsteps walking to the bathroom.  He saw the bathroom light flood the room before the door closed nearly all the way, leaving it open just a crack.  He waited as patiently as he could for Shirou to return so he could slip back to sleep instead of being curious.  He told himself to wait, repeated the words over and over in his head before he found himself struggling to get out of bed, tying not to put too much weight on his leg.  He heard the harsh breathing in the bathroom as he made his way closer to the bathroom and opened the door a little more to give himself  a better view.

And found himself holding his breath.  Shirou’s back to the wall, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging from his shoulders as his hands moved under the clothing of his pants.  He knew exactly where Shirou was touching, the sound of his name leaving Shirou’s lips in a breathless sound.  Pressing himself close to the wall, he continued to watch while his own hand slipped down to palm the bulge that started to grow in his pants.  Watching as a pink tongue peeked out, Shirou licked his upper lip, body shivering.  Seeing pants fall down past he knees, giving Yonekuni an eye full to the working fingers.  He didn’t see gray eyes dart to him, only saw hands move, fingers slipping up to be licked at.

Covered in slick saliva, his eyes followed the path the wet digits took and didn’t have to guess where the fingers went as Shirou’s neck arched and a low cry.  Eyes clenched closed while the hand slowed its movements.  His own hand touched himself through his pants, attempting to keep pace with Shirou’s slowing movements.  Biting his lip when he saw the male’s body slide down the wall and to his knees, seeing him kicking his pants away to allow more access.

Blue eyes took in the moving lips and could barely hear what was being said.  Begging.  In the same voice that he heard in his dreams.  Hands abandoning the outside of his pants in favor of slipping the button out and the zipper down, pulling his cock out.  Stroking in time, watching Shirou’s lips part, his name on those lips as the male came.

Feeling himself shuddering, spilling into his hand and staining his pants.  He watched Shirou crawl over to him, emitting raw sexual desire, hunger in his eyes.  He could see it now, could see what his “other self” was drawn to.  The sensuality from the male before, dripping off his nearly naked form.  Feeling his hand being pulled out of his pants, his fingers being licked clean of his cum before Shirou nuzzled his nose against his exposed crotch.  Feeling his heart throb, he didn’t know whether to run or to stay and find out if reality could match up to the dreams and the memory that was every so slowly coming back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

He could feel the tongue wrapping around him, resting him on his tongue and sucking him down.  Teeth scrapped the sides, lightly repeated the process before being soothed, laps to the sides.  A suck on the tip, nipping the tip gently before kiss was bestowed to sooth any pain he felt from the slightly sharp teeth.  He could hear the muffled sounds coming from Shirou’s mouth, the faint groans that must have been his name.  A hard suck, groaning and shuddering at the feel of cool air hitting his flesh as the male pulled away.  Sliding his free hand through dark hair, tangling the strands around his fingers while he rubbed the tip against Shirou’s bottom lip. watching as a pink tongue stuck out to lick at thee tip on each pass.  Pulling his finger free of Shirou’s mouth, he pulled the male to his feet, cupping his chin and fitted his lips against Shirou’s and felt himself shudder.

Pulling his lips away and breathing hard, he heard Shirou whisper feelings that he knew to be true.  When he heard the declaration, the words that told Yonekuni that Shirou loved him, he found himself frozen in his spot.  A part of him was happy to hear the feelings.  Excited to know that the heavyweight had such feelings and to be on the receiving end.  But another part of him yelled at him to come back to his senses, not to be fooled by such delusions .  His fingers curled into bare shoulders and pushed Shirou away.  He could see the heart break in gray eyes before they narrowed.

Pulling free of Yonekuni’s grip, Shirou grabbed the blond’s head and rested his forehead against Yonekuni’s.  ”If you think I’m going to give you up or allow you to push me away, than you’re wrong.”  Closing his eyes, he dropped his arms only wrap them around Yonekuni’s shoulders.  He wasn’t going to give up on the man he loved.  ”If you can’t remember, we can always make more.  I’ve loved you for so long, I’m not going to give you up.”  Taking Yonekuni’s lips in a slow kiss, sharp teeth nibbled on the blond’s lower lip.  Slipping the tip of his tongue in when a groan rumbled out.  Answering Yonekuni’s groan with a sound of his own, Shirou kissed him deeper as he took the blond’s hand, placing the palm against his stomach where their baby grew.  Withdrawing his lips, whispering that “We can take our time.  Do things slowly, we can be a family again.  Raise Tadakuni and the new one together.”

His hand on Shirou’s stomach, fingers splayed across bare skin, feeling the pulse of life under his hand.  A look of wonder crosses his face and for the first time since waking up in the hospital, he wished he could remember.  Remember if he felt this wonder when Shirou was pregnant with Tadakuni before hesitantly pulling his hand away.  A shake of his head as he pulled his pants up and walked away as fast as he could with his walking cast on.  Grabbing his wallet and phone before heading to the door, pausing to slip his shoe on before limping his way out of the house.  He didn’t look behind him, didn’t see Shirou at the door, pants and a shirt that was hastily pulled on.  The only thing he knew was that he had to get away for awhile.  Get away to sort his feelings and only then could he come back and embrace the idea of a family.

Head down, limping down the street and cursed himself for not grabbing the pain killers and wished he had brought a jacket as he shivered, despite the heat of the evening.  Pulling out his phone, calling up Kunimasa and demanded his address, not bothering with answer why and hung up before hailing a cab.  Looking out the window with little interest, he paid the driver before slowly making his way up to the apartment.  Knocking on the door, stepping back when the door swung open to reveal a slightly irate nekomata.  A heavy sigh as Kunimasa stepped back, allowing his brother to come in.  ”What are you doing here, Yonekuni?”  He didn’t answer and instead, sat down on the couch.  ”Yonekuni,” a warning note in Kunimasa’s voice.  With norio being pregnant, Kunimasa had been on the edge, more protective as the days started to get closer to the lightweight’s due date.

Yonekuni thought about what he was going to say to his brother, who seemed to know a lot about his and Shirou’s relationship.  ”I’m not sure if I can return his feelings.  Does he want me as I am right now or does he want the Yonekuni he married?  The me who I can’t remember?”  Dropping his head into his hand, looking up when feet appeared to see the obvious pregnant Norio and took the drink that was offered to him.  ”So you just upped and left?”  Kunimasa asked, keeping his face and voice neutral.  A nod of Yonekuni’s head and he sighed.  ”So, where are you going to sta-”  The ringing of his phone caused him to pause before answering.

Yonekuni could tell immediately that Shirou had called and he shook his head, silently telling his brother not to tell Shirou that he wasn’t here.  A sigh as Kunimasa did what Yonekuni wanted.  He apologized and told the other end that no, Yonekuni wasn’t there.  Hearing the disappointment in his brother in-law’s voice before hanging up.

On the other end, Shirou stared at the receiver before hanging up.  He knew Kunimasa was lying, he knew  Yonekuni was there and didn’t want to talk to him.  With firm resolve, he decided to go after Yonekuni, but had to pause.  He couldn’t leave Tadakuni alone home at night, couldn’t leave his son sleeping in his bed while he chased after his husband and bring him home.  Setting his phone on the end table in the front room, the sudden pain he felt alarmed him.  More sharp and defined, more painful then ever before.  Slowly, he tried to make his way down to Tadakuni’s room, using the walls as a guide.  His head throbbed, dizziness attacked him as he finally made it to his pup’s room.  Falling to his knees, wincing and biting his lip to hold back the cry of pain, he crawled over to the small bed and then crawled up, pulling Tadakuni into his arms.  Feeling the slight kick from his dream son, Shirou wished he could laugh to himself.  His son didn’t know what was going on, didn’t have a care in the world.   Closing his eyes, he gave in and quickly fell asleep, hoping that the pain and the rest of his problems would go away.

He couldn’t have been asleep very long when he felt movement in his arms, the feel of small hands trying to shake him.  To wake him up.  His eyes lids felt heavy and the intensified pain kept him from moving.  He couldn’t answer Tadakuni’s cries, couldn’t comfort his upset son.

Sliding down from the bed and getting steady on his his feat, Tadakuni wiped away the tears on his face as he looked at his mother.  He tried to wake him up, shaking and crying.  Nothing seemed to be working for him and he stopped before making his way through the dark, looking for his father.  He called out, silence answered.  He breathed deeply, trying to catch his father’s scent, which only lead him to the front door.  His little form trembled at every sound he heard.  The wind blowing hard and rattling the windows, the sudden sound of a ringing.  In the quiet house, the ringing became high pitched to him.  Carefully making his way to the end table, his little hand reached out and grabbed the phone quickly, carrying it while his little legs carried him down the dark and empty hallway.  Following his nose back to his room, he struggled to get back on the bed, finally managing to get back on and reached over to his mother.  Shaking him and crying, trying to wake him.  With no success, he forced the phone into his mother’s hand while he laid down and forced his soul out in an attempt to comfort his unconcious mother.

Hours later, his hand rang and vibrated, waking him up.  Eyes fluttered open as he struggled to get up.  The heavyweight in his arms, the sight of his son’s soul out and the still painful feeling he was getting had all but reminded him of the night before.  Holding back a groan as he sat up, pushing away the pain, he slowly shook Tadakuni awake.  ”Come on, Tadakuni,” Shirou crooned to his son.  ”I need you to get dressed, we’ve got to bring your father back.”  Dispelling his son’s sou, Shirou helped his son onto his feet and helped him get dressed.  Heading back to his own room, Shirou changed, mindful of the pain.  When he heard Tadakuni’s little stomach rumble in hunger, he locked up the house and walked slowly.  Holding the pup’s hand, he listened to Tadakuni chat as he tried to tell him how scary it was the night before.

Watching his son eat, he toyed with the idea of not going to his brother in-law’s place but tossed that idea out as he cleaned the pup’s face before hefting him up in his arms.  Body aching, pain from the night before returning, he paid for their food and headed towards Kunimasa’s and Norio’s place.

A brief knock on the door, forcing a smile when Norio answered the door.  Turning down the offer to come in, he asked the lightweight if Yonekuni was there.  A small shake of his head and his hopes dashed.  A look of concern flashed on Norio’s face.  ”Are you alright?  You’re really pale.”  Norio asked, concerned for his friend.  The shake of Shirou’s head and the trembling smile.  ”I’m alright, really.”  He lied, not wanting to bother his friend with his problems.  Not when he himself is due soon.  ”If you see Yonekuni, can you send him home?”  The nekomata nodded, watching as Shirou walked away.  Chest hurting, every step becoming unbearable, Shirou flagged down a taxi and with the order of the address, he and Tadakuni where off.  Alerting his doctor before calling his parents and left a message on their phone before dialing the number he knew by heart.  His heart pounding as he waited for the blond to pick up.  Hands trembling as his lips parted, leaving a message on Yonekuni’s voice mail.  He longed to hear Yonekuni’s voice in his ears, to have the blond’s arms hold him and tell him that it didn’t matter if he couldn’t remember .  All that mattered was that they could be together.

As the cab pulled up to the hospital entrance and with his son in his arms, his doctor wheeled him into the hospital and down to the maternity ward.

The sound of beeping caught his attention as he dropped the wash cloth and reached for his phone, reading the screen.  One missed call and a new voicemail.  Reading the name of the call he missed, he flipped his phone open and checked the message that Shirou had left for him.  Swallowing heavily, he closed his eyes as he listened closely, replaying the message over and over again.  He could hear the emotion in Shirou’s voice, the desperation and hopelessness that the male must have been feeling.  The bathroom door opened and he looked up, suddenly remembering where he should have been.  Should have been by the male’s side when he needed him.  Saving the message, he ignored the voice that asked him if something was wrong.  Small hands slid over his chest as the woman pushed herself against him.

The voice in the back of his mind was right, the previous night couldn’t compare to the dreams that he had of Shirou.  Couldn’t even come close and only dulled to the point of forgetting when he tried.  He felt no excitement during it, just another boring act.  Like back in school.  After leaving his brother’s place  and called up one of the girl’s he had met in the waiting room, someone he knew from school the day before.  He felt her fingers curl into his shoulder as she tried to pull herself closer to him.  Shaking her off, he caught sight of her soul and turned away as he pulled his clothes on.  He couldn’t stay here, needed to go.  Had to go.  Ignoring the woman, he quickly left.

His soul restless, he found himself entering the hospital Shirou said he was going to and looked around, unsure where to go.  His leg aching and his mood irritable, the push again against his shoulder didn’t help his mood.  A quick look, seeing two faces that gave him just the briefest of smiles before speaking.  ”Yonekuni-kun?  What happened to Shirou?”  The woman asked, looking straight at at him, her face grim.  ”We had just landed when we received his message,” she paused and sniffed.  A blank look crossed her face before she stepped back.  Her friendly demeanor and attitude changed to that of a stranger and she walked right past him with words that only he could hear.

“You better wash that foreign smell off of you, it reeks.”  She strolled past, not bothering to say anything else.  The male that had stood off to the side gave him a look before shaking his head and following the woman.  Yonekuni could feel his hackles rise at their treatment of him.  He didn’t know these people, didn’t know their relation to him or Shirou and they where judging him?  A shake of his head, following after them since they where here for Shirou.  By the time he made finally caught up to them in the maternity ward, his leg was throbbing even worse and irritation had risen up in him.  Taking a seat in the waiting room, a few seats away from the couple, it wasn’t long until the woman got up and walked the few feet before sitting across from him.

“Pray tell, why do you smell like a cat?”  She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.  Having come back from such a long trip, trying and finally succeeding in destroying the one that nearly tore her family apart to find her son in-law smelling of cat while her son entered a hospital alone.

“First of all, who are you to demand answers for your questions?  Who the hell are you and what relation do you have to Shirou?”  His harsh voice took her by surprise, though she didn’t show it.  He knew Shirou’s husband had gotten into an accident, but her son never went into details about it.  It didn’t matter though.  The male shouldn’t have smelt of cat, no matter what.  ”I’m Shirou’s mother and I have every reason for asking all these questions.”  The tension in the waiting room rose, making everyone else uncomfortable.  ”To think that just a few months ago, you fought your way to bring back Shirou and Tadakuni from a kidnapper.  Prevented your partner, your wife from being raped and impregnated by a mad man.”  She rubbed her eyes before continuing.  ”And now?  You sleep with any woman who shows you any type of interest?”  A shake of her head, biting her lip to stop herself from saying something she would regret.  ”I hope you smooth everything over.  I told you once before that wolves mate for life.  And that some will forgo that tradition to get over a broken heart.  Don’t make Shirou go through that.”  A sigh before she got up.  ”Go home and clean up then hurry back.  I don’t want my son or my grandson to know what you’ve been up to.”

And for one split second, she could see her son in-law’s old personality peeking through before Yonekuni turned his head and got up.  She watched as he left before returning to her husband’s side, resting her head on his shoulder and waited for some type of information on their son’s condition.  It wasn’t very long when a nurse came out, holding a wriggling pup in her arms.  Letting him down and seeing him take off straight to an older couple.

Getting up from his seat while Mischa watched their grandson, Soujirou approached the nurse.  ”Is there any word on our son?  Is he okay?”  He asked and watched as she shook her head.  ”Right now, they’re waiting for the operating room to open up and once that happens, we’ll let you know when your son goes in.”  She gave him a sympathetic smile before leaving.  Shoving his hands into his pockets, he returned to his seat and took Tadakuni from Mischa’s arms.  He knew he would do anything to protect his family, to protect the family line and if it meant taking his son from the one he loved to protect him from the one that’s breaking his heart, then so be it.  A look out of the corner of his eye, catching Mischa’s eyes and saw her nod.

Carrying the pup in her arms, she took Tadakuni away with the intent of feeding the hungry and growing pup while Soujirou waited to hear something from the nurse.  Sitting in his seat, deep in thought as everything came back to him.  Of when he first laid eyes on his future wife to the time his son was born.  The hand on his shoulder brought him out of his memories as the nurse informed him that his son had entered the operating room.  He nodded, not bothering to watch the nurse walk away, looking up with his wife and grandson returned.  A happy and full pup, Tadakuni chattered on while his grandmother attempted to distract him.  Leaving over, he whispered to Mischa about Shirou entering the operating room as a bad feeling came over the both of them, a feeling that wouldn’t leave them.

Making his way back to the hospital once again, this time fully washed as much as he could with the cast on.  With the hospital in view, the call of his name stopped him in his tracks, a figure running up to him and as they talked, Yonekuni didn’t know of the alarm going off over the hospital broadcasting.  Didn’t know what was going on at the hospital.

Feeling the boy tense in her arms, Mischa pulled Tadakuni closer into her embrace as he clutched onto her.  Memories of the past flooded back to her, remembering the same scene from when her son carried Tadakuni.  A look around the waiting room, seeing that they were the only one’s waiting now.  Rocking the pup in her arms, she pushed away the fear she felt and instead, started whispering to both herself and her grandson in her native tongue.  Trying to soothe both Tadakuni and herself.  Feeling her husband’s arm slide around her shoulder’s and pulled her towards him.  ”It’s going to be okay,” he whispered, closing his eyes when a second alarm went off.  Footsteps running down the hall towards the operating room.  The sniffle then a howl as Tadakuni started to cry, burying his head against Mischa’s neck.  He must know what was going on, what was happening to his mother.

Ducking her head, keeping her face hidden and away from view as she attempted to calm the boy down.  The same feelings came back, the fear of losing her son.  Her baby.  Letting the tears slip down her face as she held back the cry that wanted to escape, she hugged Tadakuni close as she used his little body to hide the tears that fell.  She could feel the arm on her shoulder start to tremble and knew her husband was thinking the same thing.

What seemed like forever, the alarm finally died down and Shirou’s doctor came out, looking grim as he approached them.  Taking a seat across from them and told them what they’ve been waiting to hear.  ”Right now, we’ve got your son stabilized but right now, he’s in critical condition.  The baby barely made it.”  He saw their reactions and went in to further detail.  ”Shirou’s body has been having a hard time creating shell that the baby needed and because of his natural high body temperature, it was making it extremely difficult for the shell to handle, causing it to slowly start to hatch.”  Sighing, he looked down at his hands then up to his parents.  ”That’s what has been causing his pain he’s been experiencing.”  He waited as they digested everything he told them before getting up.  ”Both your son and the baby will be under twenty four hour watch.  You’ll be notified when you can visit your son.”  He left when they nodded, walking back down to the post operating room before heading on his rounds.

Biting her lower lip, Mischa gave her husband a shaky smile when the doctor left.  Shirou wasn’t out of the woods just yet, but to know that he pulled through along with the baby.  It was a shock to learn that their second grandchild wasn’t a wolf like them, but it didn’t matter.  Didn’t matter to them as long as the baby survived, they’d welcome the crocodile baby with open arms.  Exhausted and jet lagged, Soujirou sent Mischa and Tadakuni home, telling them that when they moved Shirou from the post operating to a private room, he’d call and let them know.

Seeing them off, he checked his watch and gave a shake of his head.  Yonekuni should have been back a long time ago.  Getting himself some coffee to keep him awake, he headed back to the waiting room and nearly dropped his coffee when he saw his son’s husband sitting in the waiting room.  Moving silently, he sat down a few seats down from him.  Taking a sip of his coffee, he looked at his watch before down at the floor.  ”IF you’re waiting for information about Shirou, he’s out of surgery.”  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the younger male jerk but kept his attention down on the floor.  ”You don’t remember, do you?”  Soujirou asked, setting his cup down on the floor and looked over to his left at Yonekuni.

“Does he want me to remember?”  Yonekuni muttered to himself, dropping his head in his hands.  ”Of course he wants you to remember.  He wants the man he loves and despite what you think, he wants you to remember everything.”  Yonekuni shook his head.  He didn’t believe that, didn’t believe that for a second.  ”He wants the man I used to be, he doesn’t want the current man I am now.”

Clamping his lips tightly, Soujirou got to his feet and grabbed his son in-law’s arm, pulling him to his feet and shooting him a glare when Yonekuni started to protest.  Approaching a passing nurse, he got the directions to the nursery and hauled the blond after him.  ”Quit thinking about yourself.  If my son didn’t love you, he wouldn’t have put up with the pain of loving you for so long.  He wouldn’t have put up with the treatment you put him through during school.”  As they reached the nursery, seeing all the madararui babies in their bassinets and turned to the blond.  ”Right now, your child isn’t here.  He/she’s in intensive care, fighting for their life.  Just like Shirou is right now.  Now, are you going to be a man and be there for your family or are you going to be a coward and run off, chasing any tail that comes your way?”  Dark eyes narrowed, looking and waiting for an answer from the younger male.

His mind in turmoil, Yonekuni didn’t know how he wanted to respond, being pushed into a corner like this.  ”If you don’t choose, a choice will be made for you and you won’t like it.  That I can promise.”  A hesitant, barely there nod before Yonekuni looked up.  Eyes firm, he looked at the older male.  ”Take me to Shirou’s room.”  A look of relief in dark eyes before they headed back to the waiting room.  As Soujirou approached the nurses Station with Yonekuni flanked at his side, nurses stood off to the side, chattering to themselves while stealing glances at them.  They waited for Shirou’s doctor to show up and escort them to the room that Shirou was taken to after leaving the post operating room.

The two didn’t have to wait long when the doctor that was looking after the heavyweight showed up.  Eyebrows rose before he inclined his head and had them follow him.  ”It’ll be a while before Shirou’s released from the hospital, same with your little girl.”  He saw the blond’s eyes widen and sighed.  ”That was one of the problems.  Because of Shirou’s natural high body temperature, the baby was fighting against itself to keep from changing sexes.”  Reaching the door, he opened it and told them to keep quiet while in the room.  The machines beeped, the iv dripped and the two entered the room.

Soujirou stood back as Yonekuni walked closer to the bed, pulling the chair closer and sat down.  Reaching out, sliding his hand down Shirou’s arm until he reached the limp hand.  From his spot by the door, Soujirou watched silently as the younger one came to terms with what happened.  It looked like he didn’t need to interfere anymore.  Didn’t need to go through the extremes he promised earlier.  As he left the room, Yonekuni bowed his head and silently asked the unconscious male what he should do.  The limp hand in his twitched, fingers curling a little around his.  Looking up, he caught eyes barely open and a small, hesitant smile though he could see the pain in Shirou’s eyes.  Returning the smile with one of his own, Yonekuni leaned in and talked quietly.

From the other side of the door, the older male could hear the faint voices before he forced himself to walk away and head back the temporary home, to the house he and his wife gave to their son.  Flagging down a cab, he called Mischa up and talked to her for a few minutes, hearing Tadakuni in the background.  Hanging up, he looked forward to being with his family again.  He had high hopes for the young male and knew that he wouldn’t screw up too badly in the coming weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

He still wasn’t used to being a father, didn’t know if he was doing things correctly and going by Tadakuni’s behavior, he wasn’t.  Watching as the pup, as Shirou referred to him, disobeyed him.  As if the child was playing on the fact that he couldn’t remember.  It had been over two weeks since Shirou rushed himself and his pup to the hospital.  And while both Shirou and the baby slowly recovered, they weren’t well enough to be released from the hospital.  Normally, he would be getting help and how to parent from Mischa, but when an emergency call from one of their hotels over in Europe, they dropped everything and left, leaving the pup with him.

“Now listen, ki-Tadakuni,” he caught himself from calling his son “kid” and instead, used his given name.  Knowing that the situation wouldn’t be any better if he referred the boy to something else.  ”You need to stop crying for your mother,” he stated firmly, knowing that what he said was the truth.  ”You’re a big brother and right now, both your mother and little sister need you the most.  They need you to be strong.”  He could see the awe in his song’s gray eyes as he set down the law.  ”Now, hold still.”  He washed the boy carefully, trying to keep himself dry and keep his newly healed leg from the boy’s kicking legs and his wriggling, trying to get himself free and take off.  Again.  He didn’t know if he himself tolerated this behavior before, but he knew he needed to put a stop to it.  He gave a sigh of relief when the boy seemed to get the hint of seriousness in his voice.

Finally washing the boy, which he had to tolerate.  He couldn’t leave his son in the water in fear of him drowning and as he pulled Tadakuni from the water, setting him down, he turned away to grab a towel to dry him off.  When he turned back, his eyes widened at the sight of the boy forcing his soul out to shake off all the water that only canines knew how to do.  Drenched in water, tired and in pain, Yonekuni stood up to his full hight and looked down at the boy.  Watching as the pup seemed to realize what he had done.  Ears laying back, tucking his tail between his legs, the boy cowered in front of him.  Giving a heavy sigh, Yonekuni dropped the towel on the wolf pup and knelt down, drying off what water was left after he dispersed Tadakuni’s soul.  Hefting the boy in his arms, carrying him to his room and dressing the pup before getting dressed himself.

Making sure that he locked up, he held the nearly four year old in his arms while they headed off to visit Shirou in the hospital.  His memory was slowly starting to come back and as he spent time alone at night in the empty bed, he struggled to come to terms with what he knew and what he did after the accident.  Pulling his jacket closer and tighter to his body before pulling the hood of Tadakuni’s light jacket.  He didn’t seemed to be affected by the chill in the air as he was and instead, chattered quietly to himself.  And though the pup had his soul hidden, the pup’s chattering was full of little yips.  Something deep inside him wanted to respond to the sounds and a quick look around before he answered his son’s yips with a deep rumble in his chest, as if his soul was trying to connect with his son.  He watched as gray eyes widen, a smile spread on the child’s face and felt a bit of pride deep down.

Halfway to the hospital, listening to Tadakuni talk, a touch to his arm and the smell of an overly powerful perfume.  ”Ah!  Yonekuni-kun!  I’ve been trying to find you for so long,” the female gushed, talking to him as if she knew him well.  He couldn’t remember, didn’t even think he knew her.  The blank look on his face caused the female to stumble over her words.  ”Yo-you don’t remember me?  But we spent a wonderful night together two weeks ago!  It was the best time of my life,” she cried, looking up as if seeking some kind of reassurance.

It finally came to him, the person he slept with when he should have been by Shirou’s side.  Looking down at her, he shook her off of him and all he could say that “It was nothing but a mistake.  I shouldn’t have slept with you.”  Never sparing her a look, he continued on his way to the hospital, laughing quietly to himself when Tadakuni lifted his nose up, as if he was snubbing the woman.  Entering the hospital, up the elevator and pressing the button for the third floor, waiting as the machine took them to their floor and let them off.  Down the hall, he knew the path by heart as he set Tadakuni down and opened the door quietly.  Letting the pup in first, then following close behind, he closed the door behind him.

Seeing the one on the bad wide awake and looking down to his left, never noticing the two who walked in.  When Tadakuni used all his strength and pushed the chair closer, making a racket as the legs of the chair scraped against the floor finally caught Shirou’s attention as he turned towards the two.  ”They won’t let me hold her,” he whispered to the blond, knowing that Yonekuni knew who he was talking about.  ”But we should be able to go home in another week,” he gave Yonekuni a smile, though he didn’t put his heart in it.

He looked over, seeing a small form curled up in a specialty designed blanket for newborns.  Yonekuni could see a little tail peeking out, so tiny compared to his.  Could see the line of ridges starting to form along said tail before lifting and handing Tadakuni to Shirou, he took a seat and talked quietly with his partner while Tadakuni looked over at his baby sister.  He remembered what his papa told him, that he needed to be a big boy, that he was an older brother now.  With a nod of his little head and firm resolve, he decided that it would be his job to protect his little sister.

A sniff to the air, the familiar and nauseating smell returned and a look over to the doorway.  The same one they came across to on their way to the hospital.  Yonekuni looked up, bringing his finger to his lips and told the pup to be quiet.  A firm nod.

“We know you’re there,” Yonekuni called from his seat, feeling his heart clench at the confused look Shirou had.  ”You decided to follow me even though I told you that night was a mistake,” he stated, looking up at Shirou’s face.  He could see the hurt in his eyes and felt like a heel when the faint shimmer of tears filled his eyes.  Lips moving silently, apologizing without words for now and hoped that the male understood how sorry he was.

“I refuse to believe that it was just a one time thing,” she said haughtily as she stepped further into the room, a look of disgust on her face when she saw Yonekuni holding Shirou’s hand.  ”That old man I talked to was lying when he said you had a wife.  So, if you don’t have a partner, why not me?  I’ve got a higher fertility than others and I’m female.  I can give you a child of your own,” she offered, avoiding Shirou’s glare.

“He may have slept with you but you obviously don’t know when to quit, do you?”  Shirou stated as calmly as he could from his spot on the bed.  His hand clenching the blankets while his other held tight to Yonekuni’s hand.  Feeling Yonekuni’s hand give him a reassuring squeeze, he returned it before narrowing his eyes at her.  ”You don’t know anything about him.  Don’t know that he has a family of his own, a partner and lover.  A wife, which you seem to think you can convince him to leave.  Why do you think that just because you slept with him makes you a perfect candidate to be by his side?”  Anger just below the surface and though he normally was calm person, can nearly forgive anything.  But the fact that he was in the hospital while his husband fooled around on him.

“Don’t think that I’ll give up my husband to you just because you slept with him.”  He struggled to get out of the bed, shaking off Yonekuni’s hand.  Biting down the pain he felt in his body, his hospital gown fluttered as he moved and stood in front of her.  The pent up anger and betrayal he felt finally had an outlet as he stared her down, watching as she took a step back.  Tilting his head a little before bringing his right hand up and touched her forehead before dropping his arm.  Standing there, watching as the girl’s eyes go blank.  He saw Shirou lean in and whisper a few words, a frown on his face before the girl turned around  and walked out of the room as if she was in a trance.

Shooting a look at Yonekuni for sleeping with the woman, stepping close to Yonekuni, he breathed in deeply.  The blond’s scent on his tongue before resting his forehead against Yonekuni’s shoulder, head turned so he could whisper into his ear.  He felt Yonekuni shudder as he spoke, unsure what made the blond shiver, forgetting about it when he felt Yonekuni’s arms wrap around his shoulders.  He told Yonekuni, suggested really, how to make it up to him and when he heard him whisper back, he had to bite back a moan.  He hadn’t been touched by someone other than himself in so long that a mere feeling of Yonekuni’s breath on his skin caused him to react.

The sound of a throat clearing broke them apart, both wearing guilty looks before the blond turned his head away from the doctor’s knowing gaze.  When the doctor pushed past Yonekuni, helping Shirou back up on the bed,  Yonekuni’s eyes narrowed when he saw the placement of the doctor’s hand on Shirou’s bare back.  Jealousy rose up in him, watching as the doctor’s hand slid down then stopped, as if his glare reached him.

He heard a sigh before the doctor turned to him.  ”Why did you allow him to get up?”  His hackles raised at the tone the doctor used, as if he was accusing him of deliberately placing Shirou in harm.  A hand held up, the doctor chuckled before adjusting his glasses.  ”I’m not accusing you of anything.  The stitches that Shirou has had been pulled, they need to be replaced.”  Watching as the doctor stepped aside, allowing Yonekuni to see the spotting of blood on Shirou’s gown before looking at his pained face.  ”You have a few minutes before he needs to be cleaned up and restitched.”  Giving them both a look, he left to get a nurse and his tools.

The door closing quietly, Yonekuni turned to Shirou and lifted his gown.  He could see where the stitches tore, the incision that leaked blood and as he held Shirou’s hand, he could see the happiness in dark eyes.  Could see the pain and the happiness and feel Shirou squeeze his hand.  Turning when the door opened again, moving to the side to allow the doctor and nurse to remove the torn stitches and replace them.  Waiting off to the side, close to Tadakuni and Ayaka, who laid in her incubator, he watched as his partner winced and bit his lip as the old stitches were removed and replaced.  He could see the pride in Shirou’s dark eyes, could see everything.

Once the area was sterilized and the stitches replaced, he gave the two a warning about any activities before leaving, closing the door behind him.  Shirou released the curse under his breath once he was sure that the door wouldn’t open up again.  Talking quietly to Yonekuni, seeing Tadakuni yawn and watched as Yonekuni picked up the sleeping pup and leave, giving him one last glance before closing the door behind him.

Entering the quiet home, Yonekuni setting the sleeping pup on his bed before he went to look for the makeshift crib Shirou had told him about.  After some searching, he found and pulled it out.  A deep breath, the musky scent of Tadakuni.  He could only imagine how the pup looked sleeping in what he made.  Or at least, what Shirou had told him.  Setting it off to the side of their bed, it would have to do until Shirou and Ayaka came home and got settled in.  Looking at the clock, seeing how much time he spent looking for the crib he left the room, turning up the heat of the house before getting and waking up Tadakuni.  Dressing him, they headed out for shopping, knowing he needed to pick up the items that would help Shirou replenish his energy and help him heal faster as well as special formula for the baby.

Locking the door behind him, he lifted Tadakuni up in his arms, knowing his little legs wouldn’t be able to keep up with him.  He felt more comfortable with holding the boy than he did weeks ago and he could tell by the way his son kept close.  Handing the basket to the pup, he didn’t have to spend too long shopping, quickly heading home all the while drawing stares from those who were unattached and from those who were.    Pushing away the urge to drop off the groceries and head back out to the clothing shops he had past on the way there and back.  He didn’t shop for clothes, not at all and yet, he couldn’t help but wonder where the urge came from.

Arriving home, setting down the items he carried in one hand and Tadakuni in the other, setting the boy on the counter.  Pulling the apron on he found earlier that week, he set out to show his son that he could make them something edible for the both of them, biting his tongue to hold back a curse.  He didn’t know how Shirou would react if he were to say what he wanted to say in front of the boy, knowing most likely that Tadakuni would repeat what he said.  Chuckling a little under his breath, he finally made something that they could both stomach.  Watching the pup eat, he marveled how someone so small could make such a big mess.  After everything was cleaned up, Tadakuni bathed once again and sleeping away, Yonekuni explored the house more.

He didn’t venture upstairs that often, usually too busy with undertaking the role of being a father.  But with the pup asleep and having a week to get things done before Shirou and the baby come home, he found himself up the stairs, standing in front of the first door on the right.  Opening the door, an old musky smell hit him.  A familiar smell that tugged at his senses, urging him to remember.  Entering the room and flipping the light on, distant memories teased his mind when he touched and sat on the bed.  Faint scents from the past, tugging at him as he laid down on the rather large bed and closed his eyes, falling quickly into sleep.

He dreamt of a time when he and Shirou were younger, still in school.  Could see himself and Shirou sitting on the very bed as they studied, talking quietly to themselves.  Watching his younger self reaching out to touch the slight bump along Shirou’s waist, lowering his pants while pushing his shirt up.  He could see the look of wonder on his face, seeing books being forgotten as he pushed Shirou onto his back, lifting up the shirt further and nuzzling against the soft, bare skin.  Watching as arms pulled Shirou closer, stripping clothing off.  Lips moving softly on the slight bump, moving down to kiss the head of Shirou’s hard cock.  Tongue snaking out to lick at the beading fluid before taking the male into his mouth.

Eyes snapping open,  breathing heavy and body hot, he cursed as a hand ran through his hair and got up from the bed.  Opening the drawers of the desk, pulling out pictures from years past.  Pictures that must have been taken by Shirou’s parents.  He laughed at several of them, seeing the embarrassing side of the male when he was growing up.  When he got to the school photos, he held his breath.  He recognized the boy in his first year uniform and suddenly, he remembered being approached by him.  Of slamming his hand in the boy’s face, he looked away.

Though he couldn’t remember their time together during and after school, he could remember the way he treated him and with a scowl on his face, the way he treated Shirou since his accident.  He never had someone stand by his side this long despite all the things he put him through.  The feeling humbled him, to know that someone was dedicated to him.  Just him and not because of his lineage or because he was a heavyweight.  Slipping the pictures into his pocket, he turned the light off and closed the door.  After a bit of cleaning, the room could become Tadakuni’s room.  The rest of the rooms on the second floor stood empty.  Could get his brother to help move the furniture from the smaller room down stairs that Shirou had hastily put together when he was in the hospital with a cast on.

Heading back down stairs, checking in on the sleeping pup, he poured himself a drink and sat down on the couch.  Everything was nearly ready for the two to come home, though he didn’t know how they were going to dress the baby.  Staring down at his empty glass, wondering when he finished before setting the glass to the side, laying down on the couch and closed his eyes.

Looking around the room, he was only on in the spacious room.  And though full of furniture and decorations, it felt so cold to him.  Exiting and going from room to room of the house, looking for others.  Looking for his partner and his son, he couldn’t find a hint of them.  As if they never stepped foot in the house.  A glance out the second story window, seeing Shirou and Tadakuni in the small yard, watching as his lover knelt down to their son.  Watching Shirou’s lips move as he spoke to the pup, seeing the big smile on the blond child’s face as he laughed.  Moving quickly down the stairs and to the front door then outside.  Running into the yard, watching as they slowly walked away, their backs to him.  Reaching out, wordlessly begging to them to stay with him.  Not to leave him alone.  They didn’t look back nor did they speak, only continuing until he couldn’t see them.  Dropping to his knees, he looked down at his hands as a voice spoke up.

“You can’t watch him all the time.”

Eyes flew open, staring up at the ceiling as he heart pounded.  Reaching up to brush away the sleep from his eyes, surprised to feel tears slipping down.  Scrubbing them away, growling at himself for an act that wasn’t like him, he felt a touch on his arm and the familiar scent of the pup.  Without a word, he hauled the boy up, allowing him to curl up on his chest with a stuffed toy under his arm.  Hesitantly, his arms came up to hold the boy that was his son and fond himself drifting off again.

Sighing from the bed, Shirou looked off to the side at the small incubator that held his baby.  He wanted to get up and touch her.  Wanted to hold her and make sure that she was alright, even though his doctor had told him that she was doing just fine.  That her condition was rapidly improving despite being near death when she was hatched.  The sound of the door opening caught his attention, hoping that Yonekuni would be walking through the door.  His hopes dashed as his doctor walked in, giving him a sympathetic smile before taking a seat in the chair that was situated next to the bed.  Answering questions that were asked of him, his attention drifting back to the incubator as struggled to get out of the bed.  The doctor’s hands on his arm, trying to prevent him from getting out, from hurting himself again.

“Please don’t,” the doctor struggled, attempting to restrain him.  ”You’ll pull out the stitches that were replaced just a few days ago.”  He knew his patient was after his child, knew how much the heavyweight wanted to hold her.  ”As much as you want to hold her, it’s still too early.  She needs to gain her strength.  Despite her doing quiet well, she needs her rest.”  He saw the hesitant nod as Shirou laid back.  Once he was sure that his patient would stay in his bed, he left.  Opening the door, he hid the flinch when a glare was leveled at him as his patient’s husband stood in front of him.

Sitting back against the pillow , looking over when the door opened again, this time his hopes rose when he saw the small smile Yonekuni gave him.  ”Just a few days left.” he said softly, reaching for Yonekuni’s hand.  The feel of long fingers curling around his, the small squeeze he got back from the blond and he couldn’t help the tremble that ran through his body.  Catching the knowing look Yonekuni gave him, glad that the blanket was heavy enough to cover the excitement he felt.

“Where’s Tadakuni?”  The sheepish look on his husband’s face, the mumbled words of how Karen had dropped by earlier and snatched her grandson away for the day.  ”She said something about shopping.”  He watched as Yonekuni frowned, as if what Karen was doing didn’t sit right with him.  Squeezing Yonekuni’s hand again, he leaned in.  ”One of these days, You’re going to have to take me shopping with you,”  Shirou confessed, seeing the light flush the blond sported.  The hold Yonekuni had on him tightened before Shirou’s released and grabbed Yonekuni by his jacked and pulled him down.  Lips parted and his tongue licked at Yonekuni’s.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” he confessed, looking up at Yonekuni.  ”There’s other things I want to do, but I don’t want you to ever fill uncomfortable around me.”  The confused look Yonekuni wore and he whispered what he wanted him to do.  To have Yonekuni push him down and touch him.  To make him cum with just touching along.  He watched as Yonekuni flushed, reminding him of a teen all over again.  He squirmed in his bed, aching for his lover to touch him.  A hand or a kiss, he looked up.  ”Could you help me up?”  He asked, needing to relieve the aching he felt.  Despite that his doctor didn’t want him to leave his bed, he couldn’t abide what was expected of him this time.

With Yonekuni’s help, Shirou’s small steps lead him to the bathroom.  Closing the door, his hand to the wall to help his balance, lowering the lid to the toilet, he gingerly sat down.  Body aching in more ways than one, he lifted the hospital gown he wore to look down.  Though his doctor said that he might pull out his stitches if he moved too much, he couldn’t really see them.  His hand slid down, avoiding his sore and still red stomach as his fingers curled around his hardness.  A groan, loud enough to be heard outside the bathroom.  He didn’t get far in pleasuring himself as the bathroom door slammed open, starling Shirou and seeing the embarrassed look Yonekuni gave him before closing the door.  His hand dropped, letting his gown cover his lap.  The urge to touch himself, to get off left him when his husband closed the door.  He wouldn’t have minded if Yonekuni decided to join him.

Getting up to his feet, slowly making his way to the sink to wash his hands, he didn’t look in the mirror.  Didn’t want to feel even worse then he already did.  Leaving the bathroom, he found that Yonekuni had taken off, leaving him along in the room save for his baby in the incubator.  Gently climbing back onto the bed, gritting his teeth and praying that his stitches didn’t pull.  Laying back, he willed himself to sleep as he pulled the blankets up.

On the other side of the door, pressing his back against the wall, he attempted to calm the excited feeling he got.  He wanted to stay and help get the male off.  Wanted to see the look of pleasure on Shirou’s face as he came and do so much more.  Pushing himself away from the wall and forcing himself to walk down the hall to the elevator, down and finally leaving the building, lest he stay he do what he wanted to the heavyweight.  Heading home, straightening up.  He had a few days left before he brought Shirou and the little one home, he laid back and closed his eyes, willing time to pass quickly and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

The heavy feeling on his chest, weight he wasn’t used to woke him up later that evening.  Eyes widening to see his son sleeping on his chest, curled up in his true form.  His hand reached out and touched soft fur before dispelling the boy’s soul to reveal his human form.  At times, just like this, he wished he could remember everything that happened.  Simple and not so simple memories he desperately wanted to remember.  A note clutched in the boy’s hand and he reached for it, sliding it from Tadakuni’s hand.  Recognizing Karen’s hand writing, he set the note to the side and closed his eyes once again, feeling the heat the little body on his chest provided.

The last few days past buy quickly, Yonekuni finding himself rushing to get things ready before he had to leave to bring Shirou and the baby home.  The feeling of nervousness bothered him.  He really couldn’t remember ever being nervous for anything, it just wasn’t like him.  So, why did the thought of bringing the two home make him nervous?  A shake of his head, pushing away all thoughts of his feelings, not seeing the curious look Tadakuni sent him.  Keeping his eyes forward, not paying any attention to those who would stop and stare at them.  Reaching Shirou’s room, seeing him in the process of pulling his shirt on before the heavyweight turned towards him.  A healthy glow to Shirou’s skin, seeing the look the male gave him before looking away, flushing at the pleased look.  Setting Tadakuni on his feet, he helped Shirou finish dressing.  His hands lingered on legs before he looked up and watched as Shirou pulled his glasses away and licked his lips.

Heart racing, he helped his partner slip his shoes on before washing his hands only to return to Shirou’s side.  Lifting the small bundle in his arms, pulling the specially made blanket to reveal the small form of a baby crocodile.  Feeling his heart clench at the sight of his baby, so small and so hard to imagine that this child came from Shirou.  The tug at his pants, Yonekuni handed the baby to Shirou while he lifted Tadakuni up onto his lap as the boy looked at his younger sister before looking up at him.  ”She’s the reason your going to be a big boy.  So, no more crying.  You need to be strong for not only her but your mother and I.”  A hand on his shoulder and he looked up as Shirou smiled down at him.

The presence at the door, several nurses, including the one that Yonekuni slept with weeks ago.  The bright smile that Shirou wore died as he bundled the baby and held her close to his body.  He could still the uncertainty from the blond and his confidence faltered.  Does he remember?  Does he want to remember?  He wanted to ask so badly.  Brief touches were the only contact he got from Yonekuni, nothing more than that.  Approaching the doorway, holding Tadakuni’s hand with his free hand while the other was occupied with the baby, watching as the group of nurses moved out of the way.  As soon he and his son past the group, the nurses surrounded Yonekuni.  Holding his head up high, he waited.  He knew he had to have faith in his husband in choosing the right path.  But he couldn’t help the jealousy that raged in him, his eyes narrowing at those who dared touch what was his.  One by one the woman moved away from the blond, each one looking ashamed.

He should have pushed his way to Shirou, should have told the woman not to touch him.  But despite all his “should have’s” he did nothing.  Instead, he watched as the women dropped their hands and parted, revealing his partner who waited for him.  Waited for him to be come a complete family.  He still hesitated, wondering if he wanted to be with one person for life.  Be with someone who accepted him for who he was and all his faults.  Be with someone who loved him for so long.  Or  did he want to be with with those who only chased after him because of what he was?

Shaking off what hands were left on him and walked towards Shirou, looking over his shoulder at them.  ”Sorry, but none of you can ever match up to him.”  Touching the small of Shirou’s back, the faint whisper of his name and the worries if he could ever match up to his old self were pushed aside for now.  With his family at home, Tadakuni tucked away in his bed, sleeping soundly and Ayaka wrapped tightly in her incubator, Yonekuni watched from the side of the room as Shirou stripped off his clothing.  From where he stood, he saw the flash of Shirou’s flat stomach and the now healed, still red scar from where the stitches were removed.  Watching as the male stepped away the clothes he let drop and clothed in only his unbutton shirt, he sat on the bed.

Sitting on the bed, watching and waiting as the blond seemed undecided to whether to join him on the bed or not.  And while the words he remembered hearing Yonekuni speak made him happy and now that he had the blond alone, his husband seemed to hesitate.  It was time to take matters into his own hands as he got up, the few steps towards the blond and grabbed Yonekuni’s hand to pull him to the bed.  Forcing the male to sit, he knelt down and ignored the slight twinge of pain.  ”Just leave this to me,” he whispered from between Yonekuni’s legs.  Sliding his hands up jean covered legs, his nose against Yonekuni’s lap as his lips traced the outline of the heavyweight’s flesh through his pants.  Unbuttoning and lowering the zipper, his hand slipped it and found the half hard, rapidly growing cock.  Catching Yonekuni’s eyes, ducking his head to bring the head to his lips.  Dipping the tip of his tongue in the tiny slit, he closed his eyes when he felt Yonekuni’s hand slide through his hair.

Feeling his heart in his throat when Shirou glanced up at him, watching as the crown of his cock slid past parted lips and into the wet heat that’s Shirou’s mouth.  His fingers sliding through dark hair as the one before him began to suck him gently and slowly.  His breath escaping him in a his as he felt the light scrapping from sharp teeth, cool air hitting his skin as Shirou’s tongue licked its way down.  The feel of a hand slipping further inside his pants, light touches to his sack, shuddering as pleasure raced through him from the way he was being caressed.  Lips sucked and kissed up the side of his flesh, following the pulsating veins only to be taken back into the heat that was Shirou’s mouth.  A hard suck and he pulled Shirou off his knees and onto the bed, closer to him as he brushed his lips against the wolf’s.  ”Show me what you want,”  Yonekuni murmured.  ”Teach me what turns you on.”

He could feel his heart flutter, reaching for Yonekuni’s hand and placing against his cheek, leaning into the forced touch.  ”All you need to do is touch me, Yonekuni.”  Turning his head and kissing the palm of the blond’s hand.  ”Learn for yourself.  Explore to your heart’s content.”  Leaning in, sucking on Yonekuni’s lower lip while his hand curled around the jutting flesh.

His hand reached out, hesitantly touching smooth and hard muscles, his movements slow as his fingers encircled a pale nipple.  Plucking it softly, gently and silently cursed his nervousness.  He wasn’t a virgin, far from it.  So why was he suddenly nervous when he touched Shirou?  Doubts rose up again at the thought of the male coming him to his old self.  He must have had a strange expression on his face he felt Shirou grab him by the jaw and force him to look up.  ”Look at me!  There is only one Yonekuni me.  Wether you remember or not, you’ll always be the man I love.  My husband, partner and mate.”  A lick to his lips, a sound of displeasure from just a brief taste of Shirou.  ”I’ll show you how better I am than all those women.”  Feeling Shirou push him back, watching as his partner knelt above him.

Kissing, slipping his tongue past parted lips as he tasted his husband for the first time in so long.  Trailing his lips down Yonekuni’s chin and to the side of his neck, pausing to nuzzle and rub on the one spot that was overflowing with the blond’s musk. He found himself shuddering as the musk attacked his senses and forced himself to move down, his teeth nibbled on Yonekuni’s chest.  Lapping at flat nipples, watching as they quickly hardened before flicking the tip of his tongue against the now hard nubs.

Sitting back on Yonekuni’s lap, keeping most of his weight on his knees, Shirou slid his hands along Yonekuni’s broad chest.  Trembling when the upward thrust pushed the blond’s hard cock against him.  How long had he been dreaming of this?  It didn’t matter any more as he reached for the bottle of lubrication only have Yonekuni beat him to it.

Holding the bottle in his hand, he reached over and pulled the male onto his chest and further up.  Swallowing hard at the sight of the hard flesh before his eyes, his free hand reached and touched, curling his fingers around the hard cock.  Hearing the gasp of his name, the throbbing in his hand as fluid started to bead while his hand slowly moved.  The desperate longing he saw in Shirou’s eyes and for once, wanted to answer back the faint trembling as hips pushed against his hand, urging him to touch and do more.  As his thumb swept over the head, gathering more of Shirou’s pre-cum, he watched the heavyweight reach and grab the lubrication from him.  Taking his free hand, covering his fingers with the cool gel before guiding it behind him.

“Please, Yonekuni.”  He swallowed, the begging in Shirou’s voice.  Pulling the wolf even closer while his lube covered fingers rubbed and spreading the rapidly warming lube against the hole before pushing inside,  hissing at the tightness he felt.  Sounds from above, looking up and seeing the canine’s head tossed back, feeling him push back against his fingers.  Eyes widened at the sight of ears shimmering, appearing and feeling a tail brush against his legs.  His body moved on its own, pulling his free and pushed Shirou off him, urging him to his knees.  Running his hand along Shirou’s back and down over his rump, as if he was trying to soothe him only to turn the wolf on even more.  Working his fingers, covering himself with lube, rubbing the head against the small hole and fitted himself against Shirou’s back.

Eyes closed, memories besieging as he pushed forward, enjoying the cry of pleasure.  Dropping his head between Shirou’s shoulder blades, memories that he thought would never return as his movements became more confident, more possessive as he remembered.  Wrapping one arm around Shirou’s chest, the other snaking down.  Hand cupping and teasing the flesh that moved from his movements, his breath hissing out as Shirou’s body tightened around him.  Nosing away the edges of dark hair, licking at skin before whispering words for Shirou to hear, watching through narrow eyes as the heavyweight tried to look over his shoulder at him.  Ignoring the whine of disappointment when he pulled away, forcing the male on his back while he hooked his arms under Shirou’s knees and kissed his lover before sliding back inside.

Deep asleep, he didn’t feel the hand running through his blond hair, didn’t hear the sound f his name being whispered or the look of relief in dark eyes.  Only pushing his head deeper into Shirou’s lap, feeling and wanting more of the heat that his partner’s body readily offered him.

The feeling of excess warmth filled him, comforting him as the sound of deep breathing filled the nearly silent room, a growl from Shirou as he dreamed and he smiled.  Reaching out to soft fur as Shirou laid out on his side, his back to him as he slept.  The feel of a tail brushing his leg before being dispelled, revealing the heavyweight’s pale skin.  He thought of how he nearly lost him, nearly walked away from the one who made him feel whole.  Quietly getting out of bed, trying to make as little nose as possible as he pulled on his pants and walking over to the other side of the bed.  A faint chirp, a sound he recognized as he lifted the bundle out of the makeshift crib.  Parting the special blanket, revealing the small, tiny really, figure .

Dark eyes peered up up at him, unblinking before giving another little chirp.  His heart tripped and the presence at his back, seeing Shirou approaching and looking over his shoulder.  ”She’s going to look like you,” a quick look down to see that the wolf had slipped some pants on before joining him.  Feeling Shirou rest his head on his shoulder before speaking.  ”You don’t know how worried I was,” Shirou admitted, looking up at him before looking at the bundle in his arms.

“I was so worried that I would lose both you and the baby,” feeling the bundle being lifted form his hands and into Shirou’s arms.  ”But now that we’re together,” he reached for Yonekuni’s hand and pulled him along.  Both out of the room and along for the ride together.

He never did tell Shirou that his memories returned, didn’t want to see if the male would treat him any different.  Though, he didn’t have to speak about his memories, Shirou had ended up finding out when he caught Yonekuni holding the tiny reptile close and feeding her.  Holding the small bottle with special formula for infants and newborns, watching with a small smile as the bottle was angled just right.  Pausing at the doorway, his hand on the frame, he quietly watched Yonekuni and left before the blond could catch him.  Little things like that told Shirou had gained his memories or at least some of them.

Lifting the squirming reptile in his arms, offering the formula and watched with a silent sigh as Ayaka took the offered bottle.  Dressed in clothes he had hastily thrown on when Tadakuni came in, trying to carry his little sister in his arms.  He had taken the role of being a big brother and when he heard the sound he knew all too well, he carried her as carefully as he could to his parents bedroom.  At the age of four, nearing five, he had become an expert at figuring out the different sounds his little sister made.

With the head turned up high and winter raging outside, Shirou shifted Ayaka in his arm.  Setting the empty bottle side for now, he soothed his hand along the ridges of her back all the while her tail peeked out of the outfit that Karen had bought for her.  Grabbing a heavy blanket, he joined Yonekuni on the couch and offered the head he had to help his husband deal with the cold.  Once he was comfortable, Tadakuni snuggled in close to his parents and promptly fell asleep.

It had been well over a year since Yonekuni’s accident and while things have returned to normal, Shirou couldn’t shake away the foreboding feeling he was getting.  As if their past would come back to haunt them.  Pushing the thoughts away as he he and Yonekuni watched a movie with the volume down while Ayaka and Tadakuni slept soundly.  He shivered, despite the heat flowing through the vents of the house and looked up.  The feeling as if someone was watching them wouldn’t go away.  He caught Yonekuni’s questioning gaze and shook his head, telling him that it was nothing.  The arm sliding behind him, Yonekuni’s hand cupping his shoulder and caught the heated look the blond sent him.

When he shivered again, wanting nothing more than to enjoy Yonekuni on the couch.  A glance to the silent and empty fire place before getting up, gently carrying Ayaka while Yonekuni carried Tadakuni, each one laid to bed and blankets pulled up to keep them warm.  Silently closing the door, he gave the blond a suggestive look and headed back downstairs, knowing that Yonekuni would be by his side in minutes.  Lighting the fire and shutting off the movie that was playing, he knelt on the floor.  He didn’t have to wait long to hear Yonekuni approach, soft footsteps behind him then the sound of the blond sitting and pulling him back against his chest.

The heat of the fire warmed his body as he felt Yonekuni’s hands slide under his shirt.  Leaning further back, a sound of pleasure when fingers found and played with his nipples only to be abandoned as his shirt was pulled up and off.  Catching Yonekuni’s lips in an awkward angled kiss, his sound of surprise was muffled by lips when he felt cool fingers pressing against him and inside, the chill of the lubrication was quickly warmed by his body.

Pulling away from the kiss, blue eyes narrowed at Shirou’s reaction from his touch.  His own body reacting to the tightness he felt around his fingers, feeling his partner starting to ride and the whine of disappointment from his lover when he pulled away.  A quick covering of lube on himself before pushing in, settling back on his heels with the wolf in his lap.  ”I still can’t get over the fact of how tight you are,” Yonekuni muttered in between ragged groans as he slowly met Shirou’s movements.  He saw Shirou look over his shoulder as he rode him and in between his cries, his lover told him something that stroked his ego.  He couldn’t help pushing Shirou to his knees as he swelled inside his lover, the sounds escaping Shirou’s lips told him that the wolf enjoyed it.

His movements slow and torturous, he reveled in the sound of Shirou’s begging, the cry of disappointment when he slapped the heavyweight’s hand away.  Nosing Shirou’s ear, a lick to the lobe while his had gave what the wolf had been wanting.  Feeling the spill of hot cum on his hand while his body shuddered, forcing his seed deep inside the wolf.

Lost in each other, neither didn’t notice the danger that waited them.  Never noticing the car that sat across the street.  The driver getting out and approaching the gate, despite the winter storm that raged around him.  Watching the flickering light that illuminated the curtain before turning around and heading back to his car.

‘It’s still too early to make a move,’ he thought to himself shaking the snow off his hair.  ’I'll let them lure themselves into a sense of security then I’ll make them pay and get what I want.’  Starting the car, absently scratching the surgical scar on his lower jaw before taking off.  Besides, he couldn’t stay in one place for very long, not with the police and Interpol  on his tail.  It didn’t matter though, by the time they caught up to him, he will have already gotten what he wanted, in more ways then one.  Flicking his lit cigarette out the window, he chuckled and drove off under the cover of the storm


End file.
